cambiando el futuro
by uchihacecy
Summary: hinata es enviada al pasado por obito para que cambie el futuro
1. Chapter 1

Titulo- cambiando el futuro

_Naruto no me pertenece por ahora. _

Cap- 1

Hinata se encontraba peleando en la gran guerra Ninja enfrentándose con los zetsus blancos tratando de detenerlos - mientras kakashi, gai y Naruto se enfrentaban a obito y madara - La batalla era algo épico algo nunca antes visto - La alianza shinobi iba perdiendo uno a uno Iván cayendo muertos en el campo de batalla - Naruto trataba de detener a madara pero ni con todas las técnicas que tenia era capaz de vencerlo - pero el no se iba a dar por vencido - madara ya tenia a ocho de los nueve bijuus - solo le faltaba el kiuby y nadie iba a detenerlo para conseguirlo , mientras tanto kakashi y gai trataban de vencer a obito - Kakashi no podía creer que su amigo obito el que lo salvo de morir y le dio su saringan era el que estaba causando todo - era quien provoco la cuarta guerra Ninja si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos jamás lo habría imaginado - estaba tan decepcionado - aquel chico, su compañero de equipo quien le enseño lo que es ser un verdadero Ninja - era la persona que estaba causando tanto daño en el mundo - todo lo que creía - todo lo que el era se lo debía a el.

Pero tenia que hablar con el, tenia que tratar de salvarlo tal y como el lo hizo, el no quería perderlo no de nuevo.

_Kakashi "obito ¿Por qué haces esto?"_

_Obito-..._

_Kakashi "obito por favor para esto"_

_Obito "basta kakashi no me hables como si fuéramos amigos. Tú no eres nada mío." _

_Kakashi " ¿Qué es lo que te a pasado? ¿Por qué no volviste a konoha?"_

_Obito "porque tendría que volver al lugar donde se encontraban los que se decían mis compañeros, si es que así se les puede llamar ni siquiera se cercioraron de que estaba muerto tan solo me abandonaron. Madara me encontró y me salvo gracias a el estoy vivo"._

_Kakashi "pero el solo te esta utilizando para sus planes"._

_Obito "no es como si me importara yo ya no tengo nada que perder , ya no hay nada para mi en este mundo, lo único que me queda es el dolor y lo quiero compartir con el resto de las personas si yo sufro todos lo harán ". _

_Kakashi "obito tu no eras así, ¿Qué paso con todo lo que me enseñaste?"_

_Obito** "**si tanto te importaba lo que yo decía ¿Por qué no salvaste a Rin? ¿Por qué no la cuidaste como yo te lo pedí? fue lo único que yo quería, lo único que me importaba y no pudiste protegerla"._

_Kakashi "tienes razón no pude cuidar de Rin - cuando creímos que moriste yo le dije que tu la amabas y ese fue mi error - cuando se entero ya no fue la misma entro en depresión y en las misiones se arriesgaba cada vez mas - era como si quisiera morir yo trataba de acercarme a ella - ayudarla pero no me lo permitía se cerro a todo y a todos y un día durante una misión fuimos atacados - nos separamos y ella desapareció -la buscamos por todos lados - pero no la encontramos no sabíamos si estaba viva o muerta - yo la busque durante mucho tiempo encontré a los nos atacaron - porque pensé que ellos se la habían llevado pero no - ellos no la tenían , seguí buscando y unas personas de un pequeño pueblo me dijeron que si la habían visto - ,pero que la persona que se paresia a ella no era Ninja - yo llegue hasta donde me dijeron que se encontraba y la vi - vive en una pequeña cabaña alejada de todos y solo va al pueblo por comida y cuando necesita algo - pero ella no me vio y yo no me acerque a ella porque era Ovio que ya no quería tener nada que ver con la aldea - no quería se encontrada así que yo no le dije a nadie y la dieron por muerta. _

_Obito "como si yo fuera a creer esa historia, solo dices eso para que cambie de opinión. Pero lamento decirte que del obito que conociste ya no queda nada". _

_Kakashi "si no me crees porque no compruebas por ti mismo, te voy a dar su localización para que veas que es verdad". _

_Obito "solo te digo una cosa kakashi si intentas engañarme te matare y lo Hare de una manera lenta y dolorosa"._

_Kakashi "eso esta bien para mi, porque no estoy mintiendo."_

En eso obito desapareció con su técnica de espacio tiempo - kakashi y gai se fueron a ayudar a Naruto que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra madara - ya todo estaba acabado pues madara se apodero de kiuby - y sin perder tiempo invoco al juby y la bestia de diez colas empezó a destruir todo a su paso - en el campo de batalla - los ninjas de la alianza trataban de detenerlo pero nada podían hacer frente a algo tan poderoso - Naruto ya no tenia chacra estaba agotado y herido - todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas - obito apareció en el lugar que le dijo kakashi ahí había una pequeña cabaña - se acerco sin ser notado sintió una presencia y ahí estaba Rin - el amor de su vida - la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo - ella estaba viva y madara lo había engañado - Se sentía tan mal, tan miserable, traiciono a su aldea y a sus compañeros y su sensei - pero ya no podía cambiar el pasado, entonces tomo una decisión talvez no podía cambiar el pasado pero los ayudaría a cambiar el futuro - Vio a Rin por última vez y desapareció - para ir al campo de batalla a enfrentar a madara - se unió a kakashi pues gai ya estaba muerto y entre los dos pelearon como en los viejos tiempos cuando era un equipo - Utilizaron todas las técnicas que tenían pero al parecer no era suficiente pues madara era invencible, madara lanzo un ataque que iba directo a obito pero kakashi se atravesó y lo salvo.

_Obito "kakashi ¿Por qué?"_

_Kakashi "porque te lo debía y además eres mi amigo"._

_Obito "pero yo los traicione"._

_Kakashi "eso ya no importa pues ahora ya estas en el camino correcto"._

_Obito "kakashi"_

Y al decir eso kakashi cayo muerto en sus brazos - ya solo quedaba obito frente a madara - pero su chacra ya se estaba agotando y sabia que no podría vencer pues los enemigos eran demasiados - trataba de pensar en una estrategia pero nada paresia funcionar - cuando pensó que todo había acabado a lo lejos vio a una kunoichi de pelo negro azulado que todavía seguía peleando y una idea se le vino a la mente - con el chacra que le quedaba apareció frente a ella y utilizo su jutsu de espacio tiempo y la kunoichi desapareció del campo de batalla.

_Obito "esto es todo lo que pude hacer ahora todo esta en tus manos". _

Al decir estas palabras su cuerpo cayó en el campo de batalla a merced del enemigo.

Si no es muy buena es porque la hice en unas horas lo siento por las faltas de ortografía.


	2. Chapter 2

Cambiando el futuro Naruto no me pertenece pero talvez algún día. Cap-2

El equipo 7 iba de vuelta a konoha después de una larga misión en la aldea de la cascada - El equipo estaba formado por dos chunin un jounin y su capitán - Todos iban a gran velocidad pues ya querían llegar a la aldea - especialmente el capitán pues quería ver a su hermosa esposa pelirroja - Ya quería llegar se Moria de ganas por besarla y acariciarla - la amaba tanto desde el primer momento en que la vio se enamoro de ella - No podía pasar un minuto sin pensar en su amada esposa - Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que uno de sus alumnos le estaba llamando hasta que se paro frente a el y le paso varias veces las manos por su cara - fue cuando despertó de sus sueños pero quien podría culparlo después de un mes sin su amada kushina - Ya se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos - Pero rápidamente salio de ellos y puso atención.

Kakashi "minato sensei. Obito le esta hablando .encontró a una chica y parece que esta herida .que hacemos con ella."

Minato "he. Que a si Rin acércate a ella para que veas que es lo que tiene."

Hinata sentía un gran dolor de cabeza - lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en la guerra y después ese tipo el que antes tenia la mascara naranja apareció frente a ella - lo único que sabia de el es que se llamaba tobi - aunque después se hizo llamar madara - pero madara apareció en el campo de batalla y no era el y luego también escucho a Kakashi sensei que lo llamaba obito - bueno como quiera que se llame - No importaba pues talvez ya estaba muerta - aunque el fuerte dolor de cabeza le decía que no era así - pues los muertos no sienten dolor o si - Todo era tan confuso - A lo legos escuchaba las voces de algunas personas - Era definitivo no estaba muerta - pero lo mejor era abrir lo ojos y ver quien la estaba llamando - Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de un chico. Y ese chico le estaba sonriendo y su sonrisa era una de las mas hermosas que haya visto - le recordaba a naruto - En cuanto recordó a naruto su corazón se comprimió de dolor - pues recordó que ella lo vio caer muerto a manos de madara - Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus perlados ojos y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas - Le dolía y le dolía demasiado saber que el amor de su vida ya no estaba en este mundo - Ya no podría ver su sonrisa jamás - El chico al ver el estado de la niña que tenia en sus brazos no se le ocurrió nada más que abrazarla fuertemente para que se calmara - Cuando ella termino de llorar abrió los ojos nuevamente y el chico le volvió a sonreír - ella le devolvió la sonrisa pues el había sido muy amable con ella ya que no cualquiera consuela a un completo extraño - Obito por su parte estaba fascinado con la chica que tenia en sus brazos le pareció hermosa - Claro que el estaba enamorado de Rin - Pero no era ciego y además Rin solo tenía ojos para Kakashi y esta chica sus ojos aroma - Su rostro y su piel tan suave era absolutamente la chica más linda que haya visto - Por sus ojos sabia que era una hiuga pero no recordaba haberla visto en la aldea - obito se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo fijamente y a una distancia muy corta que sentía su aliento en su rostro - No podía dejar de ver sus labios eran tan tentadores parecía que le pedían a gritos ser besados o eso creía escuchar hasta que una voz que siempre lo molestaba lo saco de sus pensamientos y se separo de la chica para darle su espacio.

Kakashi "Obito ya suéltala párese que te la quieres comer con los ojos".

Obito".deja de molestar Kakashi. Hola mi nombre es obito uchiha".

Hinata "Hola obito mi nombre es Hinata. Hiuga Hinata".

Al escuchar esto todos abrieron los ojos lo mas que podían por la sorpresa - ellos porque no sabían que había una Hinata hiuga en el clan hiuga - ya que jamás la habían visto por la aldea y no creían que el clan le permitiría a un miembro del clan andar tan lejos de la aldea - a menos que sea una misión - Pero volvían a lo mismo jamás la habían visto y no andaba con ningún equipo - así que comenzaron a sospechar que tal vez era un enemigo que quería infiltrarse en la aldea - bueno por lómenos casi todos pensaban eso menos obito que era un buen chico. Hinata por otra parte casi se helo cuando escucho el nombre del chico - Obito así se llamaba y era el mismo nombre del tipo que era miembro de akatsuky y el mismo que la envió a ese lugar donde quiera que sea - Pero seria mucha coincidencia que desaparece de un sitio y ahí un obito frente a ella y aparece en otro lugar y ahí oto obito solo que este es mas joven y mas amable - es imposible que sean la misma persona - ella se encuentra perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una chica se le acerca y empieza a examinarla - voltea su cabeza para ver al resto de las personas que vienen con obito y la chica que al parecer es una medic Ninja - Y no puede creer lo que ve - Ahí hay un chico que se párese a Kakashi sensei y un hombre que se párese al cuarto hokage - pero este traía un chaleco de jounin - Y también se párese a naruto si no fuera por las marcas en sus mejillas diría que es naruto un poco más grande.

Kakashi "Hola mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Y ella es Rin. El es nuestro sensei namikaze minato".

Hinata sentía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión - Pero decidió que no era el momento ni el lugar así que procedió a presentarse.

Hinata "hola mucho gusto. Minato san. Kakashi san. Rin san. Mi nombre es Hinata hiuga."

Minato "Disculpe Hinata san pero no recuerdo haberla visto nunca en la aldea .porque podría ser eso".

Hinata "lo siento minato san. Pero creo que primero tendría que hablar con el hokage

Antes de decir cualquier información ustedes no me conocen y yo no los conozco como puedo saber que no son enemigos".

Minato "esta bien Hinata san. La llevaremos con el hokage por lo que veo es un Ninja de konoha. Lo digo por su banda. Además por su chaleco puedo deducir que es chunin o jounin. Que rango tiene Hinata san."

Hinata "soy chunin minato san".

Obito "guau Hinata Chan debe ser muy fuerte .aparte de hermosa debes ser una gran kunoichi".

Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder un tomate se vería pálido a su lado - Kakashi cansado de ver a su compañero coquetear con la chica que decía ser Ninja de konoha se acerco a su sensei - y le pregunto si ya podían continuar con su camino pues ya estaba cansado y quería llegar a casa a descansar - Minato asintió y los cinco iniciaron el recorrido hacia konoha - Afortunadamente no estaban muy lejos durante el camino obito acompaño a Hinata - Iban platicando y a Hinata le pareció un chico muy agradable y muy gracioso pues la hacia reír con las cosas que decía - obito pensaba lo mismo de Hinata talvez ella no hablaba mucho pero era muy amable y su sonrisa nunca había visto una sonrisa mas hermosa - cada vez que la veía sentía que se derretía por dentro - tal vez era algo exagerado pero. Ahora empezaba a creer en el amor a primera vista - Los dos iban en su propio mundo donde solo estaban ello dos hasta que les avisaron que ya habían llegado a la aldea - Antes de la entrada minato se acerco a Hinata y le pregunto que si conocía un jutsu para cambiar el color de sus ojos que lo hiciera por favor- Ella así lo hizo - Cambio el color a un morado fuerte y así ingresaron por la puerta y el equipo siete saludo a los guardias y dijeron que Hinata era una visitante - Cuando entro en la aldea lo primero que vio fueron los rostros hokages pero ahí solo estaba el primero .el segundo y el tercer hokage. Entonces volteo a ver al hombre que estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta que si era el cuarto - A su lado vio a Kakashi y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el pasado - Obito la envío al pasado - talvez el quería que cambiara algo pues si hubiera querido matarla lo hubiera hecho - Ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta que es lo que debía cambiar - Tenia que averiguarlo se lo debía a todos y gracias a obito tenia en sus manos la oportunidad de cambiar ese horrible futuro - No podía fallar.

_Fin del cap 2 al fin lo termine ufff... son las 3 de la mañana así que si tiene faltas de ortografía disculpen. Emm bueno solo es una escusa .la verdad es que nunca he sido muy buena escribiendo pero me canse de esperar una historia de esta pareja que no tenga que ver con sexo. No es que me este quejando las pocas que he leído me han gustado pero ese es el problema son muy pocas así que me dije a mi misma pues escríbela y deja de molestar. Gracias por los comentarios y me gusta que me corrijan pues así me doy cuenta en donde estoy fallando ténganme paciencia por favor es la primera vez en mis chorro cientos años de vida que escribo algo. A mi solo me gustaba leer pero estas locas ideas no me dejan y si no las escribía lo mas probable es que no me dejen vivir tranquila bueno creo que ya divague demasiado lo siento y adiós asta el SIG siento tube algunos problemitas.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Cambiando el futuro cap -3

Naruto no me pertenece talvez cuando conquiste el mundo.

Los cinco shinobis iban caminando por la calle principal de la aldea.- Se dirigían a la torre del hokage-. Obito no se separaba de Hinata pues desde que entraron se dio cuenta que muchas personas se le quedaban viendo en especial el sexo masculino y eso lo hizo enojar pues que se creían para ver de esa manera a su Hinata – ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta pues tenia muchas cosas en que pensar – kakashi se reía para sus adentros pues Obito le parecía patético celando a una chica que no era nada suyo y a su punto de vista estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades , solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la chica se le lanzara como todas las demás , es decir tendría que estar ciega para preferir a Obito antes que el porque el era jounin y muy atractivo aunque pensándolo bien como diablos ella iba a saber que el era bien parecido si traía una mascara tendría que trabajar en ello.

Todos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos nadie decía nada - minato se preguntaba si esta chica era una hija ilegitima del líder del clan Hiuga porque el sabia que solo tenia a los gemelos y no había ninguna hija, también se dio cuenta de que no tenia el sello lo que significaba que pertenecía a la familia principal, decidió no pensar mas en ello pues en cuanto llegaran donde el hokage todo se sabría y con eso en mente siguió su camino – Rin por su parte estaba preocupada pues se dio cuenta de cómo kakashi veía a la chica si el no le hacia caso, con competencia ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad - todos caminaban en silencio hasta que Obito pensó que ya era suficiente.

"¿que te párese la aldea hinata Chan?"Pregunto Obito.

"Umm Obito Kun yo soy de esta aldea" hinata no sabia si debía contarle o esperar pero como ya casi llegaban, decidió que mejor les diría cuando estuvieran con el hokage.

"a si y porque nunca te he visto estoy seguro de que si vivieras aquí yo me abría dado cuenta no podría pasar por alto a una belleza como tu" el cada vez tenia mas curiosidad sobre esta chica.

"Obito hinata san nos va a contar todo cuando lleguemos con el hokage ten paciencia" cuando minato termino de hablar ya estaban en la entrada de la oficina del hokage. "chicos esperen un momento voy a entrar para dar el informe de la misión y en un momento yo los llamo" – minato se acerco ala puerta y toco varias veces hasta que escucho un adelante e ingreso cerrando la puerta – pasaron unos minutos para que le contara lo acontecido al viejo hokage – "esta bien minato hazlos entrar por favor" – los cuatro chicos esperaban en el pasillo cuando vieron la puerta abrirse y su sensei se asomo y les pidió que entraran – todos entraron en la oficina y cerraron la puerta – el hokage paso su mirada por todos hasta que se detuvo en la joven que le había mencionado minato.

"acércate muchacha quiero que me cuentes todo" pidió sarutobi haciendo un señas con la mano para que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio.

Hinata tomo asiento y empezó a contar todo, excepto el que Obito estaba involucrado no quería afectarlo porque le pareció un chico muy agradable pensó que algo muy malo debió de haberle pasado para que actuara así, ella tomo la decisión de ayudarlo para que eso cambie – todos escuchaban atentamente su historia, no podían creer que iba a haber otra guerra pues ellos estaban teniendo problemas y lo mas probable es que si no se solucionaban iba a empezar la tercer guerra Ninja - una vez que termino de relatar todo lo acontecido se sentía muy tenso el ambiente – por lo que el hokage tomo la palabra .

"hinata nosotros talvez también estaremos en guerra por lo que dices ese tal tobi quería que cambiaras algo vedad" el hokage pregunto mirando a hinata quien asintió con la cabeza – "bueno entonces puedes contar con nosotros nadie quiere mas guerra si la podemos evitar lo haremos" – todos mostraban aceptación a las palabras del viejo sarutobi – " desde hoy serás un Ninja de konoha formaras parte del equipo de minato y tendrás que utilizar el jutsu para cambiar lo ojos no debes permitir que nadie los vea en especial los Hiuga porque estaríamos en problemas entiendes" el hokage estaba muy preocupado pues sabia lo problemático que seria si se enteraban, tratarían de poner sus manos en ella para su propio beneficio – "entiendo hokage sama" contesto hinata – "bueno ya que esta todo aclarado donde se quedara hinata san" pregunto minato al hokage – "que les parece si se queda conmigo" dijo Obito –" no creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea" – contesto minato – ante la mención de sus padres el animo de Obito cayo por los suelos el ya sabia que ellos lo consideraban una deshonra para el clan porque no actuaba como un uchiha – hinata se dio cuenta de eso y se identifico con el los dos eran pareas en su clan y con su familia – " porque no se queda conmigo " pregunto kakashi con una gran sonrisa bajo su mascara pensando que las cosas no podrían salir mejor – Obito se tenso ante la pregunta de kakashi justo cuando iba a decir algo su sensei salio al rescate – " no creo que sea buena idea kakashi lo mejor será que venga a casa conmigo" – cuando minato dijo eso todos tragaron duro pues no sabían como lo tomaría kushina ya todos sabia que era una mujer muy posesiva y celosa y ahí de aquellas que miraran a minato con ojos de amor extrañamente aparecían en el hospital al día siguiente.

"esta bien entonces se quedara en tu casa solo unos días mientras le conseguimos un departamento" anuncio el hokage – hinata no entendía nada, porque todos la veían con cara de lo siento por ti – pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

"bueno ya que esta todo aclarado pueden retirarse" – si hokage sama – respondieron.

Cuando salieron de la oficina del hokage- Obito se acerco a hinata para platicar co ella antes de regresar a su clan.

"hinata Chan te gustaría entrenar conmigo mañana "en realidad no le importaba el entrenamiento solo quería estar con ella.

"claro Obito Kun a que hora nos vemos" dijo hinata aunque ella también quería pasar tiempo con el le agradaba mucho creía que podían ser buenos amigos – " que te parece a las diez para que puedas descansar" – " esta bien nos vemos a las diez entonces " yo paso por ti" – y sin decir mas se separaron hinata se fue caminando al lado de minato y Obito tomo un camino diferente para llegar a su casa – kakashi y Rin ya se habían ido - hinata solo podía pensar en como seria el día de mañana en esta konoha - lo único que la hacia sentirse bien era que no estaba sola tenia a Obito y eso la hacia sentirse menos sola al menos tenia a un amigo . Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que sentía como si alguien la observara y se podía sentir su aura asesina.

Hasta aquí el cap 3 gracias por sus comentarios me motivan pues yo soy de las personas que dejan todo a medias espero que no me pase con este fic y si no yo les aviso. Trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y para que vean que tomo en cuenta sus comentarios se que no es perfecto pero poco a poco espero mejorar .adiós y cuídense y arriba el sasuhina y el hitahina son lo mejor. Atte. uchiha fan.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece snif, snif, snif

Cambiando el futuro cap 4

Minato y Hinata iban caminando en dirección al departamento que Minato compartía con Kushina – Hinata se sentía muy incomoda – como si alguien la observara – ella pensaba que talvez estaba siendo muy paranoica – Minato en cambio tenia una sonrisa en su rostro – el ya sabia quien era la persona que los estaba siguiendo – pero decidió fingir que nada pasaba para ver que era lo que tenia en mente su amada esposa – a otros les molestaría que su esposa los siga – pero a el le gustaba porque era su manera de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y que temía perderlo.

Cuando llegaron a su destino – Minato estaba apunto de abrir la puerta – cuando los dos sintieron una presencia a sus espaldas – poco a poco se dieron la vuelta – Hinata casi salta del susto cuando vio a la mujer que estaba parada delante de ella – la mujer tenia los ojos rojos y su cabello estaba levantado de forma que parecía que tenia nueve colas – y la miraba con odio puro – lo único que se le ocurrió fue esconderse detrás de Minato – pero eso solo logro enfurecerla mas – estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de Hinata – cuando Minato intervino y le contó todo lo que sucedió – cuando termino Kushina se calmo y se acerco a hinata – ella todavía seguía escondida detrás de Minato – esa mujer le parecía aterradora.

"hola, mi nombre es Kushina uzumaky, ttebane" dijo Kushina acercándose a hinata con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata dudaba en acercarse a la mujer que decía llamarse Kushina uzumaky – un momento después reacciono – uzumaky como su naruto – paso la mirada de Minato a Kushina varias veces hasta que cayo en cuenta – el hombre se parecía mucho a naruto y la mujer tenia su apellido – entonces debían ser sus padres – y si eran los padres de naruto no podían ser malos – verdad.

"hola mi nombre es Hinata" contesto Hinata tímidamente – ella ya no era tímida pero esta mujer le parecía de cuidado – era mejor no arriesgarse.

"Así que te vas a quedar con nosotros ¿no?"Pregunto Kushina.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza – Kushina entrecerró los ojos y se acerco un poco mas a Hinata.

"solo tengo una pregunta mas que hacerte y quiero que la contestes con la verdad – si me mientes lo sabre y me molestare y no te gustara – entendiste"

Hinata solo asintió rápidamente – varias veces.

"tienes algún interés romántico en mi esposo"- pregunto Kushina con voz amenazante.

"n-no, no claro que no Kushina san" contesto Hinata – negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

"bueno entonces te puedes quedar por mi esta bien" dijo Kushina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – se acerco a Hinata y le dio un gran abrazo -

Tanto Hinata como Minato tenían una gota en la cabeza estilo anime – no entendían como podía cambiar tan rápido su estado de ánimo – una vez que aclararon todo entraron a la casa – Kushina le mostró toda la casa y le enseño su habitación – también le dio algo de ropa – porque ella no traía y tampoco tenia dinero – ya que nadie le aviso que iba a viajar en el tiempo – Kushina le dijo que tomara un baño – mientras ella preparaba la cena – hinata insistió en ayudarla – pero ella se negó – diciéndole que ya tendría tiempo de ayudarla .

Hinata entendió que era mejor no llevarle la contra – pues no la haría cambiar de opinión – entro en la habitación – fue directo a tomar un baño – se sentía muy tensa – fueron muchas emociones para un día – después de un rato relajándose con el agua caliente – salio y se puso la ropa que le dio Kushina – cuando estaba por terminar – tocaron a su puerta – era Minato que le venia a avisar que ya estaba lista la cena – ella le dio las gracias – Minato se retiro - Hinata continuo con lo que estaba haciendo – una vez que termino – salio directo a la cocina – la verdad es que se moría de hambre – ya no se acordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que comió – cuando llego - vio a Minato sentado y Kushina estaba a punto de servir la comida – tomo asiento y cuando la comida estaba frente a ella descubrió algo muy interesante sobre naruto – ella no entendía la fascinación que tenia el rubio con el ramen- bueno hasta ahora – porque al parecer heredo el gusto por los fideos de su madre – que durante toda la cena se la paso hablando de cual era su ramen favorito.

"Kushina san, permítame ayudarla a limpiar" dijo hinata una vez que terminaron la cena.

"esta bien" contesto Kushina –"pero que tal si lo hacemos entre las dos"

Y así las dos comenzaron con la limpieza – mientras lo hacían - platicaban sobre cosas de chicas – Hinata se dio cuenta de que era una mujer muy agradable y amable – claro siempre y cuando no te acerques a su esposo – hizo una nota mental de no hacerlo ni siquiera por accidente – porque Kushina enojada daba mas miedo que el kiuby mismo.

Después de terminar se retiraron a su habitación – Hinata estaba muy cansada – pero no podía conciliar el sueño – estaba muy preocupada – a pesar que apenas tenia un día en este tiempo – la inseguridad la estaba atacando – que tal si no sabia nunca que era lo que tenia que cambiar – si no lo lograba – después de un rato de estarse atormentando con esos pensamientos – decidió que lo mejor era ser optimista – además no estaba sola en esto – ahora tenia al equipo siete – al hokage y kushina – con esos pensamientos se sintió mejor- cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida – una idea se le vino a la mente – mañana le contaría todo a Obito - para que le ayudara – el le parecía alguien especial y digno de confianza – pues cada vez que le sonreía sentía algo calido en su pecho – unos minutos después se quedo dormida .

La mañana llego - Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente – una vez que se despertó por completo – fue al baño y tomo una ducha rápida – salio y fue a la cocina para prepararles el desayuno – pues ella no quería ser una carga – ya que ellos eran muy amables con ella y quería agradecerles de alguna manera – cuando llego le sorprendió que ellos ya estaban ahí y kushina ya estaba preparando el desayuno – y adivinen que había para desayunar – si, ramen otra vez – no es que ella fuera una malagradecida pero no era su comida favorita – se dio cuenta de que si quería comer algo diferente tenia que conseguir una misión y rápido.

"como amaneciste" – pregunto kushina poniendo un tazón de ramen frente a ella.

"bien, gracias" – contesto Hinata.

"entonces vas a entrenar con Obito" – dijo Minato uniéndose a la conversación.

Ante la mención de obito el rostro de Hinata se ilumino – cosa que no paso desapercibida para kushina.

"así que Obito"- menciono kushina con claro interés en el tema – esto le parecía que iba a ser muy entretenido – ella quería mucho a obito y le parecía que Hinata era una buena chica – kushina sabia que a obito le faltaba alguien que lo comprendiera , lo apoyara y lo mas importante que lo amara – pues el era un chico muy solitario – los demás chicos de su generación no lo querían y se burlaban de el diciéndole que era un bueno para nada y por eso ni su clan lo quería – cosa que era cierto – todos en el pueblo sabían que el clan uchiha se avergonzaba de el – ni siquiera sus padres lo querían y a cada oportunidad que tenían le decían que era mejor que no volviera de las misiones – kushina no entendía porque eran así con el pues el era muy amable con todos en especial con las ancianitas – ella sabia que este chico iba a ser un Ninja muy fuerte e importante.

Kushina seguía en sus pensamientos – cuando tocaron a la puerta – Minato fue a abrir y ahí estaba la persona de la que estaban hablando.

"hola" – dijo Obito.

Minato lo invito a pasar – obito se adentro a la casa y saludo a las dos chicas.

"hola kushina san, Hinata Chan" – a Hinata le sonrío y a kushina la abrazo – para el ella era como una madre – ella lo curaba cuando salía herido de las misiones –y le daba palabras de aliento cuando se sentía triste – cosa que no tenia en su casa.

Minato era mas estricto – pero el sabia que era porque era su sensei y no quería que los demás pensaran que tenia favoritos en su equipo – pero en casa – todo era diferente – el era muy amable y en su cumpleaños siempre lo invitaba a hacer algo especial.

Después de los saludos - kushina invito a obito a desayunar con ellos y los cuatro estaban platicando mientras comían – Obito y Hinata fueron los primeros en terminar.

"kushina san, gracias por la comida pero Hinata Chan y yo tenemos que entrenar"- comento Obito mientras tomaba a Hinata de la mano para salir de la casa – antes de salir kushina les dijo.

"Así que, así le dicen ahora, mmm... yo también solía "entrenar" mucho con mi Minato" – cuando Minato escucho eso se atraganto con el ramen y kushina comenzó a reír – mientras los chicos salían a toda prisa con los rostros sonrojados.

Cuando estaban fuera de la casa Obito y Hinata - se fueron a los campos de entrenamiento.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE, BYE Y ARRIVA EL ITAHINA Y EL SASUHINA ME ENCANTAN .CUIDENSE Y COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS. ATT. UCHIHA FAN.

Agradecimientos especiales para – rin taisho asakura – sarahi99 y mynameisanewname – gracias de verdad me ayudan a seguir con esta locura.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece – ya me aburrí de repetirlo solo me da para abajo porque si lo fuera – Itachi nunca habría muerto y la serie se llamaría Itachi y no Naruto pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

Cambiando el futuro cap – 5

Hinata pensaba que la situación en la que se encontraba no podía ser más extraña – ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado ver a los sensei en modo adolescente – mientras iban a los campos de entrenamiento pasaron por la tienda de dangos – ahí se encontraban comiendo – Asuma y Kurenai sensei – bueno eso no tenia nada de extraño – algunas cosas nunca cambian eso es lo que pensaba – pero que tal ver a Anko sensei – lanzando shuriken y kunais en contra de Ebisu sensei – porque la estaba espiando en las termas – pero nada supera a Gai sensei tratando de coquetear con ella – mientras le daba una flor y le decía cosas como que no deje que la llama de su juventud se apague y no se que mas.

Cuando llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento – se disponían a comenzar – cuando Hinata recordó algo.

"Obito Kun, no puedo usar mi biakugan ni tampoco las técnicas de mi clan, como vamos a entrenar entonces"

"que te parece si solo usamos Taijutsu, después de todo yo tampoco puedo usar mi sharingan" – dijo Obito un poco cabizbajo.

"no importa Obito Kun estoy segura que cuando lo despiertes será increíble" le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Obito asintió y los dos comenzaron con el entrenamiento – Hinata se dio cuenta de que el era muy bueno en Taijutsu – y su velocidad era muy buena – después de estar entrenando durante unos cuarenta minutos – Hinata ya respiraba con dificultad – mientras Obito - estaba como si nada – en el ultimo ataque de Obito – Hinata perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo – Obito quedo encima de ella – sus rostros estaban muy cerca y cada vez la distancia era menor – cuando solo quedaban unos cuantos centímetros – Hinata cerro los ojos – Obito al ver esto lo tomo como una invitación – pero toda la atmosfera se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon que alguien los llamaba .

"¿Qué están haciendo?"- pregunto kakashi parado en la rama de un árbol.

El se veía claramente molesto – no iba a permitir que Obito se le adelantara a conquistar a la chica Hyuga – ella tenia que ser para el.

En cuanto escucharon a kakashi – se separaron lo mas rápido posible – Hinata estaba muy sonrojada – pero interiormente estaba decepcionada – ella quería que Obito la besara – Obito no podía evitar maldecir a kakashi por interrumpir el momento mas perfecto de toda su vida.

Kakashi al ver la cara molesta de su compañero no pudo sentirse más feliz – y para terminar de arruinarle el día – se apunto al entrenamiento.

Hinata acepto – pero Obito no se veía muy convencido – kakashi bajo del árbol y se acerco a ellos.

"Obito entrena conmigo" pregunto kakashi – el ya tenia sus planes para impresionar a Hinata y que mejor que humillando a Obito y mostrarle lo débil que era.

"esta bien" – acepto Obito

Hinata se alejo y tomo asiento debajo de la sombra de un árbol – los dos chicos empezaron el enfrentamiento – pero claramente kakashi era mucho mejor que Obito – la verdad esto ya no parecía entrenamiento – pues kakashi estaba utilizando a Obito como saco de boxeo – Hinata pudo ver las intenciones que tenia kakashi y se canso de ver – se acerco a ellos y los detuvo.

Kakashi ya se estaba retirando del campo cuando escucho la voz de Hinata.

"kakashi san, ahora es mi turno, por favor entrenarías conmigo"- le dijo Hinata con una cara de no mato una mosca.

El dudaba – no quería dañar a su futura novia – pero al ver su cara – se dio cuenta de que no podía negarle nada y acepto.

Hinata estaba muy molesta – tal vez demasiado y quería darle una lección de cómo tratar a sus compañeros – Hinata activo su biakugan ya no le importaba nada solo pensaba en darle una paliza a kakashi.

El no se sorprendió pues ya había peleado con algunos miembros del clan Hyuga – además de que con los que había peleado eran hombres y no le habían ganado – mucho menos una chica le ganaría.

Hinata le hizo senas con la mano para que se acercara y eso le molesto mucho – quien se creía para subestimarlo – con gran velocidad apareció detrás de ella y el pensaba que ya había ganado.

"creo que yo gano, Hinata san" le dijo kakashi con un kunai en su cuello.

"creo que no debería de confiarse, kakashi san" contesto Hinata.

Apareciendo detrás de el – cuando kakashi volvió a ver a la Hinata que tenia frente a el se dio cuenta de que había utilizado el kawarimi no jutsu.

Hinata no perdió el tiempo y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo cerro sus canales de chakra – kakashi se desplomo en el campo de batalla – sentía mucho dolor – pero no le daría la satisfacción de que lo oyera quejarse.

Hinata se retiro dejándolo tirado – fue a donde se encontraba Obito – quien la recibió felicitándola.

"Hinata Chan eres increíble" le dijo Obito con mucho entusiasmo – Hinata volteo su rostro para otro lado no quería que el la viera sonrojarse y que pensara que era rara como lo hacia Naruto.

Obito vio a kakashi en el suelo intentando levantarse – pero no podía – le pregunto a Hinata que le había hecho – Hinata le contó – Obito le pregunto si podía ayudarlo – ella le dijo que si y se acerco a kakashi – le abrió los puntos de chakra que le había cerrado.

Antes de ponerse de pie - Hinata le dio una mirada de desaprobación y se fue – kakashi se dio cuenta de que ella descubrió sus intenciones y se sintió avergonzado – por un momento pensó en disculparse pero desecho la idea y se fue – dejándolos otra vez solos en el campo de entrenamiento.

"Hinata Chan, ya es tarde y no hemos comido nada, te gustaría ir conmigo a comer a algún lado, tu eliges el lugar"

"claro que si Obito Kun, me encantaría" – Hinata estaba sorprendida por la invitación – pero le parecía muy dulce de su parte – además que secretamente estaba agradecida de no tener que comer ramen otra vez.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban los restaurantes – cuando Hinata vio uno que le intereso – ingresaron al lugar y pidieron su comida.

Mientras comían los dos estaban platicando.

"Hinata Chan, cuales son tus sueños que es lo que quieres para el futuro"

Hinata pensó un momento y contesto – "mi sueño es convertirme en la mejor kunoichi y hacer que mi padre este orgulloso de mi – también quiero ser una digna líder de mi clan y formar una familia.

Obito escucho esto y se imagino – el y Hinata casados y con varios hijos – estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no dijo nada por un buen rato – solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro – hasta que Hinata lo saco de su mundo de fantasía.

"y tu Obito Kun cuales son tus sueños"

Obito ni lo pensó el ya tenia claros sus sueños y lo que quería.

"mi sueño es convertirme en hokage y proteger a mis compañeros"

Hinata se sorprendió del parecido que tenia con Naruto – aunque pensaba que Obito era mas lindo y menos distraído – y lo mejor de todo parecía que a el también le agradaba ella.

Y así siguieron platicando un buen rato – de cosas que les gustan – como sus comidas favoritas – y las que no les gustan – también de cuando cumplen años.

Cuando terminaron su comida – Obito pago y salieron del lugar.

"Hinata Chan, vamos yo te llevo a tu casa" – dijo Obito tomándole la mano.

"esta bien" – respondió Hinata – entrelazando sus dedos con los de el.

Obito sonrío – y los dos caminaron en silencio disfrutando del momento – cuando llegaron al departamento de Kushina y Minato se soltaron las manos – Hinata estaba a punto de entrar cuando Obito la detuvo – la atrajo hacia el y le dio un beso – rápidamente se separo y se fue corriendo – cuando estaba unos metros mas allá – volteo y le dijo adiós con la mano – Hinata respondió y entro al departamento – una vez adentro – se toco los labios – no podía creer lo que había sucedido estaba tan emocionada – que ya no recordaba a lo que había venido a este tiempo.

Ya se que la estoy haciendo cardiaca con la historia – pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo ya va a ver mas acción – además que solo voy escribiendo lo que se me ocurre – espero que les haya gustado y gracias a las personas que me dejan comentarios. Díganme si quieren que pase algo, en específico y veré que puedo hacer, bye y cuídense. Arriba el itahina y el sasuhina


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap -6

A la mañana siguiente – Hinata se estaba despertando – cuando tocaron a su puerta.

"Hinata san, hokage sama nos llama, tenemos que estar ahí en veinte minutos"

Le dijo Minato desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"gracias, Minato san, en un momento estoy lista"- contesto Hinata.

Después de que Hinata le contesto – Minato se retiro – ella se levanto y fue a tomar un baño rápido – en menos de cinco minutos – ya estaba lista – no le gustaba ser impuntual.

Tomo su mochila - lista para salir de misión – era Ovio que para eso les hablaba el Hokage – o al menos eso pensó ella – salio de la habitación – fue a la cocina para comer algo antes de salir – Kushina y Minato también estaban ahí – pero algo no andaba bien – el ambiente se sentía muy tenso – era como si ellos sabían algo que ella no – y eso le molestaba – lo que le parecía mas extraño era que Kushina estaba muy callada – no tenia mucho tiempo de conocerla – pero se dio cuenta que no era de las personas que guardan silencio.

Hinata estaba pensando en preguntarle si le pasaba algo – cuando Minato le hablo.

"Hinata san, ya estas lista, tenemos que irnos ahora" – le dijo Minato poniéndose de pie.

"si, ya estoy lista, Minato san" – los dos fuero a la puerta – antes de salir – Kushina se acerco a ellos – a Minato le dio un beso y a Hinata la abrazo.

Hinata sintió como si algo le preocupaba – era como si se estuviera despidiendo de ellos.

"Minato, cuídate mucho y cuida de Hinata Chan" - le dijo Kushina a su esposo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"tu también cuídate, Hinata Chan y no dejes que ninguna chica se le acerque a mi Minato" – Kushina trataba de bromear – no quería que la vieran en ese estado – pero estaba muy preocupada – solo esperaba que todo el equipo volviera sano y salvo – pues la misión a la que iban a ir era demasiado peligrosa.

Los dos salieron de la casa – y caminaron a la torre del Hokage – cuando llagaron ahí se dieron cuenta que los demás ya estaban ahí.

Hinata vio a Obito y se sonrojo –Obito en cambio le sonrío – Kakashi solo le dio una mirada fría – que le decía no te voy a perdonar – Rin en cambio la miraba con tristeza – ella pensaba que Hinata era muy hermosa y no tenia oportunidad contra ella – pero cuando Rin estaba pensando en eso – no se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación – pues Obito se acerco a Hinata y le tomo la mano.

Hinata también le correspondió – todos estaban mas que sorprendidos con la situación – pero ninguno dijo nada – Kakashi estaba mas que molesto – no solo perdió contra una kunoichi – y ahora también perdió con el mayor perdedor de toda konoha – su ego estaba por los suelos – en cambio Minato y Rin estaban muy felices – claro que por cosas diferentes.

Minato estaba feliz por Obito – y Rin estaba feliz porque ya no tendría competencia – ahora Kakashi seria solo de ella.

Los cinco shinobis entraron en la oficina del Hokage – hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto – se levantaron y escucharon lo que el Hokage tenia que decir.

"equipo siete, tengo una misión para ustedes y es de suma importancia, las negociaciones con Iwagakure no funcionaron y ahora estamos en guerra, en pocas palabras la tercer guerra Ninja ha comenzado"

Todos se sorprendieron con lo que acababan de escuchar – pero cada uno tenia emociones y pensamientos diferentes – los tres miembros originales del equipo siete tenían miedo – no sabían que esperar nunca habían estado en una guerra – Hinata ya había estado en una pero no estaba segura de si quería participar en otra – ver a sus compañeros caer no es algo que quiera volver a repetir – Minato solo estaba muy preocupado por su equipo – el no se sorprendió por la noticia –pues el ya lo sabia – pero solo esperaba que no involucraran a sus estudiantes – Minato se sentía impotente de no poderles evitar el dolor de vivir una guerra – pero faltaban ninjas ya que todos estaban en el campo de batalla

El Hokage vio sus rostros de preocupación – a el no le gustaba la idea de mandar niños a la guerra pero ellos eran shinobis de konoha y su deber era proteger a la aldea como cualquier otro Ninja.

"los detalles de la misión están en este pergamino" – dijo el Hokage – entregándoselo a Minato.

"solo me queda decirles que hagan su mayor esfuerzo – fallar no es una opción – el destino de la aldea esta en sus manos – y por ultimo vuelvan con bien"

"si, Hokage sama" – respondieron al unísono.

El equipo siete salio de la torre y se fueron a la puerta de la aldea listos para partir a su misión.

Ellos llevaban toda la mañana caminando – Hinata y Obito iban platicando hasta que escucharon que su sensei les hablo.

"con el propósito de aumentar nuestra eficacia – nos dividiremos en dos equipos"

"nos dividiremos entonces"- le dijo Obito.

"si, Kakashi será el líder de un escuadrón de cuatro – con Obito, Rin y Hinata" – "y yo iré solo"

Después de un rato que siguieron caminando – Rin hablo – "Obito acuérdate de que quedamos en darle un regalo a Kakashi"

"lo siento no estaba escuchando" - le contesto Obito.

"este es mi regalo, es un kunai modificado" - le dijo Minato mientras se lo entregaba.

Kakashi volteo a ver a Hinata – pero el no esperaba que ella le diera algo – ya que apenas se conocían y no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

Cuando Obito vio que Kakashi estaba esperando que le diera algo el le dijo – "no tengo nada para regalarte"

"bueno no me importa, no estaba esperando nada que valiera la pena"

Los dos comenzaron a discutir hasta que Hinata se acerco a Obito y le pidió que se calmara – mientras Rin hacia lo mismo con Kakashi.

"puedo comenzar a explicar la misión – ya estamos cerca de la frontera"

Comento Minato – sacando un mapa.

"el país de la tierra – ha invadido a la aldea oculta entre la hierba – nuestros enemigos se ocultan entre las rocas" – "hemos recibido el informe de que son mas de mil"

Todos escuchaban atentamente mientras Minato les daba los detalles de la misión.

"Por lo tanto equipo Kakashi – su misión es infiltrarse en la parte de atrás del territorio enemigo y destruir el puente kannabi – que es usado para transportar suministros y alimentos – y cuando lo hayan logrado deben retirarse inmediatamente"

"yo tratare de crear una distracción para ustedes"

Cuando termino de hablar y todos entendieron la misión – se pusieron en marcha – Hinata llevaba su biakugan activado y pudo ver a un enemigo que se ocultaba entre los árboles.

"Minato sensei" –Hinata estaba a punto de decirle.

"lo se Hinata san. No se preocupe yo me encargo"

Cuando el término de hablar desapareció – y apareció detrás del Ninja de iwa y le cortó la garganta con un kunai - Hinata pudo ver todo lo que paso con su biakugan – ella se asombro su velocidad era algo que nunca antes había visto – el resto del camino paso sin ningún percance – cuando llego la noche tuvieron que acampar – Obito y Hinata estaban sentados sobre una roca – ella quería contarle lo que pasaba en el futuro para que le ayudara – a encontrar lo que tenia que cambiar – pero no sabia como lo tomaría si le dijera que el causaba la cuarta guerra Ninja – después de estarlo pensando por un rato decidió contarle – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo – Minato apareció y se sentó en medio de los dos.

El se había dado cuenta de que tanto Obito como Hinata – no se llevaban bien con Kakashi – el sabia que era culpa de la arrogancia y la falta de trabajo en equipo que tenia Kakashi – pero ya había intentado hablar con el – solo que no lo escuchaba – así que trataría con ellos dos.

Minato les contó todo sobre lo que le paso al padre de Kakashi – y los dos chicos escuchaban atentamente – ahora entendían el porque de la actitud de Kakashi – cuando Minato termino – el se retiro y los dejo solos nuevamente – pero ahora estaban en silencio se sentían culpables de haber actuado indiferentes con Kakashi – ninguno de los dos sabia que decir al respecto –hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

"Obito Kun, creo que deberíamos de tratar de acercarnos a Kakashi san y darle una oportunidad"

"creo que tienes razón, mañana tratare de no pelear tanto con el" – "aunque con su carácter lo veo difícil, Hinata Chan"- le dijo Obito mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

"no importa si el es difícil, yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte"- cuando Hinata termino de hablar – Obito beso sus labios – pero de una manera muy intensa – ella le correspondía – sentían muchas emociones – este beso era muy diferente al anterior –podían sentir el amor – el sentimiento era tan fuerte que no se querían separar – pero tuvieron que hacerlo cuando el aire les comenzó a faltar.

"Hinata Chan, yo quiero pedirte, si tu quieres ser mi novia" – le dijo Obito sin dejar de abrazarla.

Hinata no sabia – que responder – ella sabia que lo amaba – pero estaba el problema de que pasaba si tenia que volver a su tiempo – después de un rato decidió – que no le importaba nada - ella iba a ser egoísta por una vez en su vida.

Obito se estaba sintiendo un poco incomodo – pues ella no respondía a su pregunta – y que si ella no sentía lo mismo que el – y si ella no lo amaba – poco a poca la fue soltando – y volteo su rostro para un lado – levanto sus googles y limpio sus lagrimas –el no quería que ella pensara que era débil – pero en verdad la amaba – el estaba apunto de irse – cuando Hinata lo abrazo por la espalda y le dijo.

"si, Obito, si quiero ser tu novia"

El se dio la vuelta y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – hizo que lo viera a los ojos y le dijo.

"te amo Hinata"

Hinata se sentía tan feliz nunca nadie le dijo algo tan hermoso.

"yo también te amo Obito" los dos estuvieron abrazados por mucho tiempo - hasta que tuvieron que ir a dormir pues tenían una misión que cumplir.

A la mañana siguiente los dos equipos tenían que separarse – Minato se fue y los dejo solos – Hinata y Obito trataban de ser mas amables con Kakashi.

A Kakashi se le hacia extraña la actitud de esos dos – primero lo ignoraban y ahora lo respetaban como su capitan - pero como estaban en una misión muy importante – decidió que era mejor dejarlo pasar.

El equipo Kakashi estaba en movimiento –Hinata y Kakashi iban al frente –Obito iba protegiendo a Rin pues era el Ninja medico del equipo - Hinata llevaba su biakugan activado – varios kilómetros antes de llegar a un río ella pudo ver el chakra de un enemigo – Kakashi también se dio cuenta y los dos se acercaron a donde estaba el Ninja.

Cuando llegaron al río fueron recibidos por una lluvia de kunais – Kakashi los esquivo con facilidad y Hinata los repelió con la rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas.

Kakashi saco su espada y se lanzo contra el enemigo – Hinata lo atacaba con su puño suave – ellos dos estaban ganando – cuando escucharon el grito de Obito.

"Hinata, Kakashi – cuidado" – cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron a un Ninja de iwa que utilizaba un jutsu de camuflaje.

El Ninja con un kunai iba directo a Hinata – ella no podía reaccionar – no le dio tiempo – cerro los ojos esperando un golpe mortal – pero este nunca llego – cuando abrió los ojos vio a Obito frente a ella – el había detenido el kunai del enemigo con el suyo – cuando el Ninja vio los ojos de Obito - se sorprendió de que no eran los mismos ahora eran rojos - eso lo asusto y dio un salto hacia atrás.

Obito acababa de despertar su sharingan de dos aspas – los ninjas de iwa al ver que no tenían oportunidad – planearon su retirada – pero no se iban a ir con las manos vacías – no iban a permitir que unos mocosos los vencieran – cuando el equipo bajo su guardia – los de iwa aprovecharon - tomaron a Rin y desaparecieron.

Al fin batalle mucho con este capitulo no estoy muy convencida de si me gusto pero bueno – si lo cambio menos me va a gustar así que mejor lo dejo así. Espero que les agrade y si no voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en el próximo. Arriba el itahina y el sasuhina.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap - 7

Cuando los ninjas de iwagakure desaparecieron con Rin – Hinata inmediatamente activo su Biakugan y comenzó a buscarlos – a los pocos minutos los encontró.

"Obito Kun – Kakashi san ya los encontré están a unos nueve kilómetros si nos damos prisa los alcanzaremos rápido"- les dijo Hinata.

"bien hecho Hinata Chan – vamos"

Obito y Hinata comenzaron a correr a donde se encontraban los enemigos – hasta que escucharon que Kakashi les hablaba.

"tenemos que terminar nuestra misión"

"estas bromeando – ahora mismo salvar a Rin tiene prioridad sobre la misión" – Obito estaba muy molesto por el comentario de Kakashi y no era el único Hinata estaba de acuerdo con el.

"un Ninja debe sacrificar a sus compañeros con tal te completar su misión"- les dijo Kakashi.

"En serio eso – es lo que piensas"

"si"- Kakashi no se veía muy convencido de sus propias palabras"

Obito se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar – Hinata lo siguió – pero Kakashi los detuvo.

"yo soy el capitán – ustedes deben obedecerme"

Ellos no lo escucharon y siguieron caminando.

"ustedes no saben que es lo que pasa si rompen las reglas" – Kakashi trataba de evitar que terminaran como su padre.

"yo solo se que el colmillo blanco era un verdadero héroe" – cuando Obito dijo eso Kakashi se sorprendió.

"en el mundo Ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados escoria – pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria – de cualquier manera soy esto: escoria – así que escojo romper las reglas y si esto no me convierte en un verdadero Ninja – entonces paso de ser llamado Ninja"

Cuando Obito termino de hablar el y Hinata se fueron en busca de Rin dejando a Kakashi - Hinata entre mas tiempo pasaba con el mas lo admiraba –los dos iban corriendo a toda velocidad – el enemigo no estaba muy lejos así que no tardarían mucho en llegar - unos minutos después – Hinata encontró la cueva donde tenían a Rin – se estaban preparando para entrar cuando uno de los ninjas de iwa los encontró y trato de atacarlos pero en eso llego Kakashi y les dijo que ellos fueran por Rin que el se encargaba – ellos dudaron un momento – pero aceptaron y los dos se dirigieron a la entrada de la cueva cuando entraron los dos tenían activados sus kekkei genkai – y se dieron cuenta de que Rin estaba bajo un genjutsu – el otro Ninja de la roca se acerco a ellos para atacarlos – Obito le dijo a Hinata que liberara a Rin – ella fue a donde se encontraba amarrada mientras Obito se enfrentaba al enemigo.

Cuando Hinata llego con Rin la libero del genjutsu y corto las cuerdas con las que estaba amarrada – Kakashi se unió a Obito y los dos estaban peleando con el Ninja pero no podían vencerlo – el escapo y salio de la cueva y cuando estaba afuera hizo un jutsu.

"elemento tierra (derrumbe de rocas)"- cuando el Ninja de iwagakure dijo eso toda la cueva comenzó a venirse abajo.

Los cuatro shinobis de konoha comenzaron a correr a la salida – Hinata llevaba a Rin – ya que todavía no se encontraba bien – ellas iban adelante – Obito las seguía – Kakashi venia al final – pero una roca le dio en la cabeza y cayo al suelo – una gran roca lo iba a aplastar pero Obito logro quitarlo del camino – Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio que Obito estaba en peligro – no dudo ni un segundo y salio corriendo a donde se encontraba Obito – pero no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Hinata pensó rápido y utilizo la única técnica que ella creía que le ayudaría en este momento.

"ocho trigramas, palma del vacío"- cuando Hinata dijo eso chakra salio disparado de su mano hacia la roca – y logro hacer que se moviera y evito que le hiciera daño a Obito.

El se sorprendió con la tecnica de Hinata – pues pensaba que la roca lo iba a aplastar.

Cuando lograron salir se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por el enemigo – Kakashi, Obito y Hinata peleaban tratando de proteger a Rin.

Kakashi estaba peleando con varios enemigos utilizando su espada.

"jutsu gran bola de fuego" – de la boca de Obito salio una bola de fuego enorme quemando al instante a muchos enemigos.

Hinata no se quedaba atrás – estaba usando todo lo que tenia no permitiría que dañaran a sus compañeros – no de nuevo – no estaba dispuesta a perderlos.

"ocho trigramas 64 palmas protectoras" – al instante hojas de chakra afiladas comenzaron a salir de sus manos cortando todo a su paso – restos de ninjas caían por todos lados – la tecnica se veía como algo hermoso pero era extremadamente letal.

Los tres estaban agotados pero los ninjas de iwa parecía que nunca se terminaban – cada vez salían mas – a este paso se quedarían si chakra – Kakashi fue herido pues un Ninja le enterró una espada en el pecho – Obito lo vio caer bañado en sangre y pensó que había muerto – al instante su sharingan comenzó a cambiar y despertó su mangekyo sharingan el se estaba encargando de los enemigos mientras Rin y Hinata trataban de ayudar a Kakashi – no estaba muerto pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y si no hacían algo seguramente pronto lo estaría.

Obito no sabia que hacer estaba desesperado el todavía podía seguir peleando – pero cuando vio que Kakashi todavía estaba con vida sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo – y los enemigos no se acababan.

Cuando Obito volteo a ver a sus compañeros – sus ojos comenzaron a girar y una espiral los estaba absorbiendo –en el ultimo momento apareció Minato y también fue absorbido – ninguno del equipo siete sabia lo que estaba pasando – la única que sabia era Hinata pues ella ya había visto esa tecnica antes.

Después de unos segundos aparecieron unos kilómetros más lejos.

"Minato sensei – que tecnica fue esa"- Rin pensaba que Minato los había salvado.

"después hablamos de eso – ahora lo mas importante es tratar a Kakashi"- dijo Minato mientras miraba a Obito.

"Hinata vio que Obito estaba conmocionado – el estaba temblando y ella no sabia como explicarle en estos momentos lo que había pasado – aparte de que no tenían tiempo – activo su Biakugan – para ver si no tenia nada grabe en su red de chakra pero todo estaba bien solo estaba agotado – fue demasiado para un solo día – Hinata no sabia mucho de ninjutsu medico –pero sabia como pasar un poco de su chakra – ella se acerco a el y empezó a pasarle un poco para que se le quitara el agotamiento – cuando termino – el se abrazo de ella y no quería soltarla – estaba asustado – no entendía que había pasado solo recordaba que estaba en el campo de batalla y después aparecieron aquí – solo sabia que tenia que ver con sus ojos – ellos estuvieron así por un tiempo -

Hasta que Rin termino de dar los primeros auxilios a Kakashi pero sin equipo medico no podía hacer nada – Rin estaba desesperada no podía salvar a Kakashi y si algo le pasaba nunca se lo perdonaría.

"sensei – no puedo hacer mas necesitamos volver a la aldea lo mas rápido posible o Kakashi no lo lograra"- le dijo Rin con lagrimas en los ojos.

El problema era que no habían terminado la misión aun – Obito y Hinata se dieron cuenta de la preocupación de su sensei – se pusieron de acuerdo y le propusieron algo a Minato.

"Minato sensei – Hinata Chan y yo terminaremos la misión – por favor llévese a Kakashi y a Rin de vuelta a konoha"

Minato no se veía muy convencido pero sabía que Kakashi necesitaba atención médica urgente y la misión no podía ser abandonada – porque mucha gente moriría – no le quedo mas opción que aceptar.

Tomo a Kakashi y a Rin – y con el jutsu de el dios del trueno volador – desapareció en un segundo – dejando a Obito y Hinata solos.

Una vez que estuvieron solos - Obito tomo su mano y comenzaron a correr en dirección al puente kannabi – cuando llegaron ahí lo llenaron de sellos explosivos y después los activaron – el puente cayo destruido y al instante iniciaron su camino de vuelta a konoha.

Lo siento tuve que usar esa frase – me encanta es mi favorita desde que la vi. No la he podido sacar de mi cabeza y tenia que ponerla. Espero que les guste el capitulo y de aquí en adelante cualquier cosa puede pasar. Dejen comentarios para saber si les gusta o no.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap -8

Obito y Hinata iban de vuelta a konoha – se tuvieron que detener a descansar - ya que no habían parado en todo el día y ya era de noche – encontraron un río y pescaron algunos peces – Obito prendió el fuego y los asaron –cuando terminaron – Obito se sentó recargando la espalda en un árbol - Hinata lo siguió pero ella se recargo en su hombro – el la abrazo y estuvieron en silencio un buen rato.

Había sido un día muy intenso y los dos estaban muy preocupados por Kakashi – ya querían llegara la aldea pero sabían que viajar de noche – era mas peligroso que hacerlo de día.

Varias horas habían pasado y Obito estaba extrañamente callado – no había hablado para nada – Hinata sabia que había llegado la hora de contarle toda la verdad – pero tenia miedo – no sabia como iba a reaccionar.

"Obito-Kun, ahí algo que quiero contarte"- le dijo Hinata.

El solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

"yo, ya había visto esa técnica que usaste"

Obito volteo y la miro con incredulidad – como podía ella saber eso, si ni el que la había hecho, lo sabia – ella se dio cuenta de que no le creía, pero decidió continuar.

"recuerdas, que cuando hable con el hokage, mencione a un hombre llamado tobi"

"si, lo recuerdo" – "pero que tiene que ver conmigo" – el no entendía la relación entre lo que le paso y lo que Hinata les contó.

"el utilizo esa técnica, el me envío aquí"- "ese hombre...eras tu"- a Hinata le costo mucho terminar esa frase, algo le decía que las cosas ya no serian iguales.

"me estas diciendo que yo provoque la cuarta guerra Ninja, que quería destruir konoha y que soy el responsable de la muerte de miles de personas, entre ellos tu familia y tus amigos"- Obito se sentía mal – este día no podría ser peor, su futuro era ser un maldito traidor,- el que se jactaba de no abandonar a sus compañeros, iba a ser el responsable de sus muertes.

"si...pero"- antes de que Hinata pudiera continuar Obito la interrumpió.

"estas conmigo para asegurarte de que no me convierta en el, verdad – como pude ser tan tonto y pensar que me querías, solo me dijiste que me amabas para poder estar cerca de mi, para vigilarme – antes de conocerte no tenia a nadie todos me veían como un perdedor, una molestia, siempre estuve solo – hasta que apareciste en mi vida, la soledad y la tristeza se fueron – pero veo que fui un verdadero idiota , debí saber que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"

Cuando el termino de hablar, tenia lagrimas es sus ojos – se aparto de ella y se puso de pie, se estaba retirando cuando ella lo detuvo – se acerco a el, lo abrazo y le dijo.

"Obito, si yo estoy contigo es porque quiero, nada tiene que ver la guerra, yo solo se que me gustas y lo demás no me importa"- Hinata no quería soltarlo, sentía como si lo estuviera perdiendo.

"lo siento Hinata-san, siento si no puedo creerle – pero por ahora quiero estar solo"

Cuando termino de hablar se soltó del abrazo de Hinata y se fue – no se podía ir muy lejos, pues todavía estaban en territorio enemigo y el no abandonaba a un compañero – solo se fue a sentar a unas rocas que estaban a unos metros de distancia – Hinata se quería acercar a el pero tenia miedo de ser rechazada, así que se quedo en su lugar – solo observándolo de lejos..

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que amaneció – cuado los primeros rayos del sol salieron, ellos se pusieron en marcha, durante todo el camino de vuelta a la aldea ninguno hablo.

Al atardecer llegaron a konoha y lo primero que hicieron – fue ir al hospital a ver a Kakashi –cuando entraron al hospital, ahí se encontraban Rin, Minato y Kushina – ellos fueron a donde estaban – pero nadie decía nada.

El silencio era abrumador, nadie sabia que decir, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos – Minato se dio cuenta de que algo malo les había pasado – pero ahora tenia algo mas importante de que preocuparse.

Obito vio que Rin tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar – el la abrazo y ella rompió en llanto.- después de un tiempo Rin se quedo dormida en sus brazos el la cargo y la acostó en unos asientos..

A los pocos minutos un medico salio y se acerco a ellos.

"tengo malas noticias... el tiene un pulmón perforado hemos hecho todo lo posible por estabilizarlo, pero el necesita que sea regenerado y nosotros no podemos hacerlo, como van las cosas no creo que pase la noche" – les dijo el medico.

Todos estaban en shock con la noticia – Hinata y Kushina comenzaron a llorar – Minato abrazo a su esposa tratando de calmarla – Obito apretó los puños con frustración, estaba molesto consigo mismo, por no protegerlo. "pero se de alguien que podría curarlo, solo que no se si quiera hacerlo"- escucharon nuevamente la voz del medico.

"quien es"- preguntaron, Obito y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

"ella es Tsunade-Hime, es uno de los tres sanin legendarios"

"y tiene idea de donde podría estar"- pregunto Hinata.

"ella llego a la aldea después de que se entero que su hermano menor murió en la guerra, y se la a pasado en el bar dese entonces, nadie la a podido sacar de ahí, por eso les dije que no sabia si nos ayudaría"

Obito y Hinata salieron en busca de Tsunade, tal vez no se hablaban pero tenían un mismo objetivo hacer cualquier cosa para que su compañero se salvara – después de buscar en varios lugares al fin la encontraron – se acercaron a donde estaba, en verdad se veía ebria.

"Tsunade-san, por favor ayúdenos nuestro compañero esta grave y solo usted puede salvarlo" – le dijo Hinata.

Ella solo levanto la cabeza, les dio una mirada y volvió la vista hacia su bebida ignorando a los chicos que tenia delante de ella.

Obito estaba molesto esta mujer no parecía que quisiera ayudarles, tenia ganas de llevarla a la fuerza, pero sabia que eso no funcionaria, lo único que le quedaba era suplicar y por su amigo lo haría.

"por favor Tsunade-san, si no nos ayuda nuestro amigo morirá esta noche, le suplico que lo salve"- Obito se encontraba de rodillas.

"y que, no será el primero ni el ultimo que muere a causa de la guerra"- Tsunade tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro al recordar a su pequeño hermano Nawaki.

Obito se molesto ante el comentario de Tsunade y le dijo – "crees que porque tu hermano murió puedes tratar a las personas así, por algo que paso en la guerra ahora mi amigo tiene que pagar las consecuencias, no creo que a el le..."

Obito todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando Tsunade lo interrumpió

"cállate, no hables de el como si lo conocieras, tu no sabes nada y si tanto quieres mi ayuda, hagamos una apuesta si yo gano me dejan en paz y si tu ganas, yo les ayudare con su amigo"

Obito asintió y los dos salieron a la calle para enfrentarse – Hinata se dio cuenta de que Obito no sabia nada de la súper fuerza de Tsunade – porque se estaba preparando para atacarla con taijutsu.

Hinata vio a Tsunade mandar chakra a sus puños mientras Obito se acercaba, Hinata supo que tenia que intervenir ya que si el recibía el golpe directamente le causaría muchos daños – Hinata apareció frente a Tsunade - intento utilizar su rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas – pero el tiempo no fue suficiente - el golpe de Tsunade la alcanzo y cuando la toco se escucho el sonido de sus costillas mientras se rompían.

Hinata salio volando varios metros – Obito corrió a donde estaba ella y la tomo en sus brazos.

"Hinata-Chan, estas bien, ¿porque lo hiciste?, ¿porque me protegiste?

Hinata estaba cayendo en la inconciencia pero le pudo contestar antes de desmayarse.

"porque eres importante para mi y no quiero que nada te lastime"

Cuando ella termino de hablar quedo desmayada en sus brazos – Obito la recostó en el suelo y se puso de pie – mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba Tsunade, activo su mangekyo sharingan – el no podía perder tenia que ganarle para que curara a Kakashi y sanara a Hinata – los dos estaban en posición listos para atacar – cuando una voz los interrumpió.

"basta Tsunade, ya perdiste, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra esos ojos"

Los dos voltearon en busca del dueño de esa voz y ahí estaba un tipo de cabello blanco muy extraño si a Obito le preguntaban.

"que es lo que quieres aquí Jiraiya, no ves que estoy ocupada" – Tsunade estaba muy molesta por la interrupción – primero la chica a la que no tenia ninguna intención de golpear y ahora el pervertido.

"vengo a pedirte un favor, quiero que los ayudes, el chico que esta herido es alumno de Minato y me pidió ayuda" – Jiraiya no sabia si los ayudaría andaba demasiado borracha si tan solo hubiera andado sobria sabia que no habrían tenido ningún problema con ella.

Tsunade estaba consiente de que Jiraiya no la dejaría en paz, así que decidió aceptar pero le sacaría algo de provecho –"esta bien los voy a ayudar, pero no te va a salir gratis"

Cuando Tsunade termino de hablar comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital pero se detuvo al ver que los otros dos no la seguían.

"mocoso, que no querías que ayudara a tu compañero, no te quedes ahí como idiota y trae a la chica" – le dijo Tsunade señalando a Hinata.

Obito no entendía nada esta mujer le parecía que era bipolar, primero los trata de matar y después los quiere ayudar, pero después de todo no esta en posición de quejarse así que solo tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y los tres comienzan a caminar, rumbo al hospital.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Tsunade se retiro para ver a Kakashi – a Hinata tanbien la pusieron en una habitación, cuando los médicos terminaron de curar sus costillas, Obito entro en la habitación, quería hablar con ella, pero Hinata estaba dormida.

El salio de la habitación para dejarla descansar – fue a donde estaban los otros esperando noticias de Kakashi, las horas pasaban pero nadie les decía nada – después de mucho tiempo Tsunade se acerco a ellos.

"el va a estar bien, es un chico muy fuerte, me sorprendió que no muriera a pesar de que perdió mucha sangre" – "ahora solo tiene que descansar, para que se recupere"- les dijo Tsunade mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse – cuando recordó que todavía le faltaba algo mas por hacer – "oye, tu mocoso cual es la habitación de la chica"

Obito le molestaba que lo llamara así pero después de que salvo a su amigo no podía decirle nada, por eso solo se limito a señalar la habitación de Hinata.

Antes de que Tsunade se alejara Rin se acerco a ella para hacerle una pregunta – "Tsunade-san, ya podemos ver a Kakashi"

"no lo creo, el necesita descansar, tal vez mañana"- Tsunade vio la cara de decepción de la niña así que le dijo – "pero una persona se puede quedar para cuidar de el" y con eso se retiro.

Todos sabían quien era la persona que se quería quedar a cuidar a Kakashi – a ninguno le molestaba así que Rin fue a la habitación de Kakashi para cuidar de el – Minato y Kushina se fueron a su casa pues ya tenían varios días sin dormir – Jiraiya fue a conquistar a las enfermeras del hospital y Obito fue con Hinata.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Obito dormido en una silla que estaba aun lado de su cama, se sentía feliz de que estuviera con ella, nadie la había acompañado mientras estaba hospitalizada, decidió que era mejor no molestarlo porque lo mas probable es que estuviera muy cansado, se acomodo nuevamente en la cama y cerro los ojos para dormirse de nuevo.

En la habitación de Kakashi la cosa no era muy diferente, el abrió los ojos y sintió algo calido en su mano volteo la cabeza para poder ver de que se trataba, se sorprendió de que Rin estuviera con el, después de que intento abandonarla y ella en cambio nunca lo a dejado solo, tendría que pensar en hacer algo especial para agradécele lo amable que es co el.

Dos semanas después, toda la aldea se encontraba reunida porque un nuevo Hokage seria nombrado – el equipo siete se encontraba entre la multitud, listos para apoyar a su sensei, Minato apareció en la torre con su capa ondeando con el viento, mientras todos los aldeanos aplaudían celebrando a su nuevo Hokage.

Obito tomo de la mano a Hinata y comenzaron a alejarse de la multitud a un lugar más tranquilo donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

"Hina-Chan, yo solo quiero decirte que he estado pensando en lo que hemos pasado juntos, y quiero que me perdones por haber dudado de ti" – "me comporte como un idiota al no dejar que me explicaras, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, yo solo quiero que tu estés conmigo, claro si tu quieres" "

Hinata estaba pensando que no entendía porque se disculpaba si cualquier persona actuaría así bajo esas circunstancias – y como no tenia nada que perdonarle se acerco a el y paso sus brazos por su cuello y le dio un beso, uno con el que le dijo lo que sentía por el.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos no querían separarse, pero los besos comenzaban a parecer muy poco, por lo que decidieron que era mejor separarse antes de que algo mas pasara.

Después de un tiempo en que las cosas se enfriaron, Obito decidió preguntarle algo que quería preguntarle desde hace varios días.

"Hina-Chan, mi tía Mikoto va a hacer una fiesta de cumple años para mi primo Itachi, y yo quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo"- le dijo Obito con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

"si me gustaría, pero no tendrás problemas con tu familia si voy"- Hinata en verdad quería acompañarlo pero si eso le causaba problemas lo mejor seria no hacerlo.

"no te preocupes por eso Hina-Chan, desde que volvimos de la guerra y la s personas de la aldea nos ven como héroes, las cosas en mi clan están cambiando al parecer ya no piensan que soy una vergüenza, aunque yo se que es solo por el nuevo sharingan que desperté, pero no me importa ya que solo lo usare para protegerte a ti, a la aldea"

Cuando Obito termino de hablar los dos volvieron a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

Bueno esto fue el cap 8 espero les guste, gracias por sus comentarios y la verdad es que me tarde en actualizar porque siento que estoy perdiendo mi muchosidad, espero que sepan lo que es y si no se los dejo de tarea.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: este capitulo tiene un poco de contenido sexual,no muy explicito, el cual pertenece a NAKUMI-UCHIHA, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu ayuda, NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.

Cap – 9

Cuando el nombramiento de Minato termino – el tomo a su esposa y bajaron de la torre Hokage, una vez que estuvieron en la calle comenzaron a buscar a su equipo, después de unos minutos buscando, por fin pudo verlos, se encontraban recargados en el tronco de un árbol, los cuatro chicos estaban platicando muy entretenidos que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de la presencia de su sensei y su esposa.

Minato estaba muy feliz, al fin sus estudiantes eran un varadero equipo, no solo eso al parecer ya eran amigos, y en un equipo shinobi eso era muy importante ya que tenias que confiarle tu vida a tus compañeros y ellos a ti, se sentía bien sabiendo que podía ser Hokage y dejar su equipo al mando de Kakashi, ya que entre ellos se cuidarían.

"hola chicos, como están" – dijo Minato para hacerse notar ya que después de estar parado durante un tiempo esperando a ser notado, ya lo había aburrido.

"hola, sensei" – contestaron los cuatro al unísono.

Cada uno de lo miembros de equipo se fueron acercando para felicitar a su sensei, cuando terminaron, Minato decidió que era hora de decirles el porque los estaba buscando.

"equipo siete, quiero hablar de algunos asuntos con ustedes en mi oficina, los espero ahí en dos horas" – Minato se dio la vuelta para retirarse con su esposa – "pero por ahora sigan divirtiéndose chicos" – les dijo Minato una vez que llego al lado de Kushina.

Cuando Minato y Kushina se retiraron, los cuatro héroes de konoha como ahora los llamaban, decidieron que era la hora de comer, todos ellos estaban muy hambrientos, empezaron a buscar un lugar donde pudieran comer.

Kakashi y Rin iban caminando un poco mas adelante que sus dos compañeros – iban platicando, se les veía muy bien juntos desde que el había estado en el hospital se llevaban mucho mejor.

Obito y Hinata pensaban que hacían una linda pareja – así que para acelerar las cosas entre ellos, decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos – esperaron hasta que se descuidaron y a la primera oportunidad se escaparon – escondiéndose entre la multitud de personas.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sus compañeros pero no le molesto, en verdad pensó que tal vez debería de tratar de comenzar algo con Rin – así que decidió dar el primer paso.

"Rin, a donde te gustaría ir a comer"- le pregunto Kakashi.

Rin se sorprendió de que le preguntara nada más a ella, pero cuando busco a Obito y Hinata se dio cuenta de que habían desaparecido, entendió lo que trataban de hacer y se sintió feliz de que sus amigos la ayudaran a conseguir el amor de Kakashi.

"a donde tu quieras, por mi esta bien" – contesto Rin con una sonrisa.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a un restauran que estaba cerca, entraron al lugar e hicieron sus pedidos – mientras tanto afuera del lugar detrás de un árbol se encontraba el Obito y Hinata observando como su plan había resultado mejor de lo que esperaban – se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a buscar otro lugar para comer – ya que no querían interrumpirlos.

Las dos horas habían pasado y el equipo siete apareció en la oficina del Hokage – Kakashi se acerco a la puerta y toco – después de unos segundos se escucho un adelante – ellos entraron en la oficina y se pararon frente a su sensei.

"los estaba esperando, ahí varias cosas que necesito hablar con ustedes, Kakashi de ahora en adelante tu serás el líder del equipo siete" – ninguno de los presentes parecía sorprendido ya que Kakashi era el único que tenia el rango de jounin.

"Obito he querido preguntarte lo que sabes acerca del jutsu que utilizaste, ya que desde que la guerra termino no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar con todas las cosa que han pasado"- Minato miraba a Obito esperando su respuesta ya que en verdad tenia mucha curiosidad, pues ni siquiera el tenia una técnica tan impresionante como esa.

Obito dudo por un momento, no sabia como tomarían lo que Hinata le había contado, pero sabia que tenia que decirles la verdad sobre su futuro, no quería tener ningún secreto con ellos.

El comenzó con su relato, mientras miraba las reacciones de sus compañeros y su sensei, se sentía muy nervioso, Hinata lo noto y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, Obito sintió la mano de Hinata y se tranquilizo, cuando termino de hablar, solo espero para ver que era lo que pensaban al respecto los otros miembros de su equipo, después de unos minutos de silencio, Minato hablo.

"no te preocupes Obito, yo jamás permitiré que eso pase, no mientras yo viva" – Minato había visto la preocupación de Obito, sabia que tenia miedo de que lo rechazaran al saber su futuro, pero eso seria tonto ya que todavía no pasaba.

"Obito no estas solo nosotros te ayudaremos para que ese futuro no se cumpla, para eso están lo amigos"- Kakashi se acerco a Obito y puso su mano en su hombro.

"gracias"- Obito se quito los gogles limpio unas lagrimas y les dijo – "creo que se me metió una basura en los ojos"

Todos le dieron una sonrisa a Obito, a pesar de las circunstancias el nunca cambiaria, era una persona muy especial, Minato pensó por un momento en la situación en la que se encontraban y tomo una decisión, el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cambiarlo, por eso se había convertido en el cuarto Hokage, para proteger su aldea, pero principalmente para proteger a las personas que eran importantes para el.

"si ese es el futuro, entonces tenemos que hacer algo para cambiarlo" - "Hinata por favor dime todo lo que sabes" – Minato tenia una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

"pero sensei, si hacemos eso estaríamos cambiando el futuro y no sabemos si será mejor o peor"- Rin, no había dicho nada, pero ella estaba muy preocupada de lo que sucedería, por lo que ella sabia no se debe cambiar la historia y tenia miedo de lo que pasaría.

"por lo que sabemos, en la cuarta guerra se desencadeno por varios acontecimientos que han pasado en estos años, si podemos cambiar alguno de ellos tal vez el resultado será diferente, además dudo que el resultado sea peor, ¿verdad Hinata?

Hinata entendió el punto de su sensei, la verdad nada seria peor que ver a todos tus compañeros con los cuales creciste, morir delante de tus ojos, ella había venido aquí para cambiar eso y si el Hokage le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, ella no la desaprovecharía.

"Minato sensei tiene razón, no creo que nada pueda ser peor así que yo estoy de acuerdo con el"- contesto Hinata.

El resto del equipo asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo que el futuro debía ser algo verdaderamente horrible, para querer cambiarlo sin importar las consecuencias.

Hinata comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía, desde la invasión de kyubi, desgraciadamente ella no conocía todos los secretos de konoha, así que les tuvo que contar lo que sabia, el tiempo pasaba y conforme Hinata hablaba, los demás estaban tan sorprendidos por la información que estaban recibiendo, cuando Hinata termino todos tenían el mismo pensamiento, en sus manos estaba el destino no solo de konoha, también el destino de todo el mundo Ninja.

"bueno ya que tenemos esta información debemos tratar de evitar que las cosas sucedan de la misma manera, pero también es muy importante evitar que alguien mas se entere de esto, porque lo podría usar para su propio beneficio, por lo que será un secreto entre nosotros, no deben hablarlo con nadie mas, entendido"- Minato sabia que en el mundo Ninja la información era lo mas importante y si alguien mas se enteraba podría ser aun mas desastroso.

"si, sensei"- contestaron, todos sabían la importancia del asunto.

"entonces eso es todo, pueden retirarse"- les dijo Minato.

Los cuatro shinobi comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando Minato volvió a hablar.

"Hinata, espera por favor tengo algo que decirte, es sobre lo que hablamos" – Hinata se detuvo mientras sus compañeros salían de la oficina dejándolos a solas.

"creo que ya encontré lo que me pediste, pero la verdad no entiendo porque te quieres mudar, no estas cómoda conmigo y Kushina, acaso hicimos algo que te molestara" – le pregunto Minato visiblemente preocupado.

"no es eso Minato sensei, ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, pero no quiero ser una carga, además que creo que necesitan algo de privacidad"- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

"claro que no eres ninguna carga Hinata, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, el departamento esta listo para el momento en que tu quieras habitarlo"- Minato le entrego las llaves a Hinata.

"muchas gracias sensei, estaba pensando en mudarme mañana"

"si eso te hace feliz por mi esta bien estoy seguro de que Kushina te dirá lo mismo, bueno eso es todo por ahora Hinata, tengo que volver al trabajo, siempre hay mucho papeleo que hacer, parece que nunca voy a terminar"- se quejo Minato.

"gracias y con permiso sensei"- Hinata salio de la oficina pensando en cuanto le agradaban los padres de Naruto, haría todo lo posible para que pudieran vivir felizmente con su hijo, después de todo los tres se lo merecían mas que nadie.

Cuando salio al pasillo su equipo la estaba esperando, salieron de la torre Hokage y caminaron por las calles de konoha mientras Hinata les contaba la nueva noticia sobre su departamento, los tres chicos quedaron en que le ayudarían al día siguiente, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que ella no tenia cosas que pudieran cambiar.

Así que mejor le ayudarían a limpiar el lugar y también aprovecharían para ver el lugar, ya que el único que vivía solo era Kakashi, pero el nunca los había invitado a su casa.

Mientras caminaban se hizo rápidamente de noche, Kakashi le dijo a Rin que la acompañaría a su casa, Rin se sentía muy feliz al fin Kakashi la estaba tomando en cuenta, ella acepto y los dos se despidieron de sus compañeros y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Obito y Hinata estaban muy felices por los dos, sabían que Kakashi había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Rin .pero nunca pensaron que haría algo al respecto, al parecer se equivocaron, iban caminando al departamento de Kushina y Minato, mientras platicaban de todo lo que había pasado en el día, cuando llegaron al departamento Obito se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso, era uno suave y tierno como lo era ella, después de unos minutos se separaron.

"Hina-Hime te quiero mucho, tal vez tengamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero ahora siento que eres más importante para mí que el aire que respiro, no me dejes nunca por favor" – Obito la abrazo nuevamente en verdad no la quería soltar, odiaba cuando se tenían que separar.

"yo también te quiero Obito y nunca me separare de ti, te lo prometo"- ellos se separaron y Obito se fue diciéndole adiós, Hinata se sentía muy feliz, no recordaba algún momento en que fue más feliz, para ella Obito era un chico increíble, era perfecto a sus ojos.

Cuando Hinata entro en la casa fue recibida por una Kushina que lloraba como si no hubiera mañana.

"Hina-Chan, porque te quieres ir, que acaso no te agrado, yo pensé que éramos amigas"- Minato le había contado que Hinata se iba a mudar y eso la puso muy triste ya que en verdad Hinata le agradaba.

"claro que somos amigas Kushina-san, pero no quiero ser una molestia, creo que ya no voy a volver a mi tiempo y necesito un lugar propio, ya he abusado demasiado de ustedes, además mi departamento no esta muy lejos y puedo venir a visitarlos y ustedes también son bienvenidos cuando quieran"

"prometes que no te olvidaras de mi"- le dijo Kushina.

"nunca me olvidaría de ti, es mas mañana hay una fiesta en el clan Uchiha y Obito me invito, pero no tengo nada que ponerme, que te párese si tu y yo vamos de compras, necesito un kimono, no creo que sea adecuado ir con la ropa que uso para las misiones, que te parece te gustaría acompañarme"

"si me gustaría, además yo también tengo que conseguir uno, a Minato y a mi también nos invitaron para el cumpleaños del pequeño Itachi" – Kushina ya estaba mas tranquila, le gustaba mucho la idea de ir de compras con Hinata ya que ella no tenia muchas amigas las mujeres de la aldea solo le hablaban por ser la esposa del Hokage, no porque en verdad les agradara, tenia muy pocas amigas así que no quería perder a ninguna.

Kushina le pregunto a Hinata si quería cenar pero esta se negó diciendo que no tenía hambre ya que había comido mucho con Obito, solo se retiro a su habitación a dormir, estaba muy emocionada por el día de mañana.

La mañana llego rápidamente, Hinata se levanto y fue directo a bañar, cuando termino se puso su uniforme Ninja y salio de la habitación, en la cocina tomo una manzana como desayuno, Kushina ya estaba lista y las dos salieron a buscar el famoso kimono que necesitaban, durante horas estuvieron buscando en varias tiendas hasta que encontraron unos que les gustaban, el de Hinata era de color azul un azul fuerte que resaltaba mas el color de su piel, mientras el de Kushina rea de color rojo como su cabello.

Una vez que terminaron, volvieron a la casa de Kushina, Hinata solo entro por las llaves de su nuevo departamento y se despidió, ya que sus amigos la estarían esperando en el parque para ayudarla con la limpieza, cuando llego los encontró sentados en una banca se acerco y los saludo, Obito la abrazo, mientras Kakashi y Rin negaban con la cabeza al parecer Hinata no se libraría tan fácilmente de el.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que a ella también le gustaba mucho estar con el de esa forma, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección al departamento, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron, por suerte estaba muy cerca de donde estaban, una vez que llegaron al lugar se dieron cuenta de que era un edificio de departamentos.

Encontraron el que era de Hinata y entraron, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño tenia el tamaño justo para una persona, además tenia muebles.

"Hinata, el lugar no esta nada mal, yo quisiera tener mi propio departamento, pero mis padres dicen que todavía soy muy joven, lo que es ridículo si lo piensan porque somos jóvenes para unas cosas, pero no somos jóvenes para ser Ninjas y matar o morir en combate"- Rin se encontraba un poco celosa ya que a ella también le gustaría vivir sola.

"pero lo mejor de todo es que casi no esta sucio y no tardaremos mucho" – dijo Kakashi mientras leía un pequeño libro que le dio Jirayia antes de irse.

""bueno entonces que les párese si empezamos, tenemos que terminar temprano, recuerden que me dijeron que irían a la fiesta de Itachi, no quiero que ninguno falte, quiero que me acompañen"- Obito no quería estar solo ya que en el clan debía comportarse como un Uchiha, eso era lo mas aburrido del mundo, le molestaba que no entendieran que el era diferente a todos ellos.

Los cuatro comenzaron con la limpieza, bueno algunos ayudaban mas que otros ya que Kakashi solo tomo un plumero y empezó a hacer como si estuviera limpiando.

Después de un tiempo realmente corto terminaron, se sentaron a descansar un rato mientras platicaban, las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas desde que la guerra había terminado, ellos tenían mas tiempo libre para disfrutarlo juntos, en vez de pasarlo en el campo de batalla, siguieron platicando hasta que era la hora de comer.

"voy a comprar algo para invitarlos a comer" – Hinata se puso de pie y camino a la salida.

"yo te acompaño" – Obito salio detrás de ella, pensaba que era mejor darle su espacio a Rin y a Kakashi.

Encuanto salieron de la casa comenzaron a caminar en dirección al distrito comercial de konoha, llegaron a la calle principal, pasaron varios lugares pero ninguno convencía a Hinata, hasta que llegaron al lugar que vendía el mejor ramen de todo el país del fuego, cuando entraron Hinata se sorprendió de ver al viejo Teuchi mucho mas joven, pidieron su comida para llevar, cuando recibieron su pedido volvieron al departamento.

Mientras en el departamento de Hinata, Kakashi y rin se encontraban platicando.

"Rin, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi durante el tiempo que hemos sido el equipo siete, se que nunca he sido la persona mas amable del mundo, pero me agrada que estés siempre a mi lado" – Kakashi se acerco a ella – "Rin, por favor cierra los ojos y no los vayas a abrir"

Ella así lo hizo y el poco a poco fue haciendo que la distancia entre ellos desapareciera le dio beso en los labios, fue algo muy rápido, pero para ella fue como tocar el cielo, que el chico al que amo desde la academia la haya besado, es lo mejor que le había pasado.

Se separaron justo en el momento en que Hinata y Obito iban entrando, Por suerte no se dieron cuenta, los cuatro fueron al comedor y empezaron a comer mientras platicaban, para Hinata eran los mejores momentos de su vida, con nadie se había sentido así, era como tener una verdadera familia, pero no era la única que se sentía así ya que Kakashi y Obito también se sentían de esa forma.

El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que hubieran querido, tuvieron que retirarse dejando a Hinata sola en su nuevo hogar, tenia el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, fue a tomar un baño ya que después de haber limpiado se sentía sucia, estuvo relajándose por un momento y salio envuelta en una toalla, ya tenia su ropa lista, tomo su kimono y se lo puso, tal vez no era muy costoso como los que acostumbraba a usar durante los eventos de su clan, era sencillo pero hermoso, su cabello solo lo peino ya que le gustaba mucho traerlo suelto.

Una vez que termino solo le quedaba esperar a que Obito fuera por ella, unos veinte minutos después escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta, la abrió y ahí se encontraba el, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa de color azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que no traía sus gogles, se veía aun mas guapo, podía ver sus ojos, eran tan oscuros como la noche.

El tampoco podía apartar la mirada, le parecía que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y para su suerte era su novia.

"estas lista, mi Hime"- pregunto Obito, mientras le daba la mano.

"si"- Hinata tomo su mano y los dos comenzaron a caminar, para donde se encontraba el clan Uchiha.

Unas calles mas adelante, Kakashi y Rin se les unieron, lo que les pareció extraño era que iban tomados de la mano, nunca se imaginaron a Kakashi tomándole la mano a alguien, pero se sentían muy felices por ellos, aunque no por eso Obito perdería la oportunidad de molestar a Kakashi.

"oye Kakashi, por que no me habías dicho que tu y Rin eran novios"- Obito iba caminando al lado de Kakashi y Hinata iba con Rin.

"por que, no es como si tuviera que decirte todo lo que pasa en mi vida" – a Kakashi no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre estos temas, es por eso que nunca le había pedido a ninguna chica que saliera con el, le parecía un poco molesto, pero pasar el tiempo con rin valía la pena ella era diferente a todas las demás.

"por que no, se supone que somos amigos, y los amigos se cuentan todo"- Obito estaba molesto, a pesar de que Kakashi había cambiado mucho desde que estuvo en el hospital, todavía tenia momentos en que se comportaba como un idiota.

"si lo somos, pero eso no quiere decir que debo contarte todo" – Kakashi debía admitir que molestar a Obito era lo mas divertido, desde que la guerra termino todo estaba muy tranquilo, tanto que aveces se sentía muy aburrido, porque no había tantas misiones como antes y las que había eran muy fáciles .

"ya chicos no deben pelearse, recuerden que tenemos una fiesta y no quiero que vayan hechos un desastre" – Rin estaba cansada de tener que intervenir siempre entre esos dos.

"pero el empezó" – dijo Obito, yendo a donde estaba Hinata.

"Rin, tiene razón"- Hinata tomo la mano de Obito. Y comenzó a caminar, ya que si los dejaban, terminarían en un enfrentamiento como siempre, además ya iban un poco tarde.

Cuando terminaron de discutir sobre quien tenia la culpa y quien no, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a los territorios del clan Uchiha, Hinata, Kakashi y Rin se sentían un poco nerviosos ya que a ninguna persona que no formara parte del clan, se le permitía la entrada, pero sobre todo Hinata tenia miedo de que se dieran cuenta de que era una Hyuga, todos sabían que los dos clanes no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

Los cuatro iban caminando, mientras eran observados por varias personas que dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo solo para verlos ya que no era muy común ver personas ajenas al clan por esas calles, solo al Hokage se le permitía la entrada, pero como ellos eran los responsables de que hayan ganado la guerra, nadie se atrevía a decirles nada.

A Obito no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que pensaran de el por llevar a sus compañeros y además quería que vieran a su novia, que vieran lo hermosa que era y cuanto la amaba, a ver si así lo dejaban de molestar esas chicas interesadas del clan, ya que cuando todos lo consideraban un perdedor ninguna se le acercaba, pero ahora que todo cambio, todas esas niñas tontas no lo dejaban en paz, ya estaba pensando en usar su nuevo Jutsu, para desaparecerlas de su vista.

Hinata se sentía muy incomoda con todas las miradas que le daban las chicas del clan, al parecer Sasuke no era el único que tenia su club de fans.

Siguieron su camino haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que les daban los miembros del clan, hasta que llegaron a una casa que al parecer le pertenecía al líder del clan, cuando ingresaron fueron recibidos por los dueños de la casa.

"hola tía" – dijo Obito mientras abrazaba a la mujer.

"hola Obito, que bueno que pudieron venir" – "quienes son tus amigos" –pregunto Mikoto.

"ellos son Kakashi y Rin" - Obito los señalo mientras saludaban a su tía.

"y ella es mi novia Hinata" – Hinata se estaba poniendo nerviosa ya que sus tíos no dejaban de mirarla como si la estuvieran evaluando.

"es muy hermosa Obito, así que ella es la Hinata de la que tanto has hablado durante todos los días"- le dijo Mikoto.

"si, ella es" – Obito se sentía un poco avergonzado nunca espero que su tía le digiera eso frente a ella.

"sean bienvenidos chicos, este de aquí es mi esposo Fugaku, pero no se queden aquí vamos a la parte trasera de la casa ahí se encuentran todos los invitados"

Fugaku Uchiha solo les dio un bienvenidos y se retiro, Mikoto los llevo a la fiesta, a Hinata no le parecía que la fiesta estuviera muy animada pero era mejor que las que hacían en su clan, ellos no sabían lo que era una buena fiesta ni aunque les golpeara en la cara.

Obito buscaba a su primo para felicitarlo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, no le extrañaba ya que no era la persona más sociable del mundo, en realidad ni siquiera parecía un niño, pero no lo juzgaba todo era gracias al padre que le toco tener, no era un secreto para todos en el clan, que a el le importaba mas el poder que su familia.

Kakashi y Rin se desaparecieron, no sabían a donde se habían ido lo mas probable es que quisieran estar a solas, así que no los buscaron, estuvieron platicando hasta que Obito tuvo que ir al baño, dejando sola a Hinata.

Hinata estaba pensando a donde se habrían ido sus amigos, cuando escucho que la llamaban.

"que es lo que hace aquí, Hyuga-san"

Hinata lentamente se dio la vuelta, nunca espero que alguien se diera cuenta de su verdadera identidad, una vez que volteo lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, nadie la había descubierto pero ese niño lo hizo, ella ya sabia quien era, lo había visto varias veces durante las reuniones de los clanes, sabia que era Itachi Uchiha, el heredero del clan, y el que llevo a cabo la masacre Uchiha.

A Itachi le parecía extraño que un Hyuga se mezclara con los Uchiha ya que no eran los mejores amigos en verdad ni siquiera podían estar juntos en un mismo equipo, el ya se estaba impacientando de que no le contestara al parecer estaba muy nerviosa, iba a preguntar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido.

"Itachi, donde te habías metido te he estado buscando por todas partes" – dijo Obito mientras lo abrazaba, el ya sabia que no le gustaban las muestras de afecto y menos en publico, pero a el no le importaba, Itachi siempre seria su primo pequeño, al que cuidaría sin importar que pasara.

"estaba con Shisui, me estaba enseñando unas técnicas nuevas" – contesto Itachi, a el no le gustaba mucho hablar con nadie pero Obito y Shisui eran muy importantes para el, eran sus mejores amigos.

"pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, deja eso para otro día" – Obito sabia lo mucho que Itachi se esforzaba por complacer a su padre.

"oye Itachi, déjame te presento a mi novia, ella es Hinata"

"hola" – le saludo Hinata un poco temerosa de que la descubriera delante de todos.

"mucho gusto, Hinata-san, yo soy Itachi Uchiha, es un placer conocer a la novia de mi primo".

"el gusto es mío, Itachi- san" – tal vez a muchos les parecería extraño que le hablara con tanto respeto a un niño, pero no era cualquier niño y ella lo sabia, sabia lo que era capaz de hacer.

Despues de las presentaciones los tres estaban platicando lejos de donde estaban los demás, nadie los escuchaban así que Itachi aprovecho la oportunidad, para que le contestaran unas dudas que tenia respecto a Hinata.

"Hinata-san, porque oculta sus ojos"- pregunto Itachi, haciendo que los dos se tensaran.

"Itachi, por favor no le digas a nadie que ella es una Hyuga, es muy importante que nadie se entere, además es una orden del Hokage"

"esta bien, solo se me hace extraño, pero si tu me lo pides no diré nada" – Itachi era muy inteligente a pesar de su corta edad, sabia que algo importante estaba ocultando el Hokage y el equipo siete, y todo tenia que ver con esta chica, pero ya se enteraría, después de todo Obito no era muy bueno guardando secretos a el y a Shisui.

Siguieron platicando de otras cosas y la tensión que había entre ellos poco a poco fue desapareciendo, Hinata ya no se sentía incomoda con Itachi, al contrario le parecía que era una persona mas agradable que su hermano Sasuke era mas amable y muy respetuoso con todos, no hablaba mucho con los demás invitados pero con Obito era muy diferente era como si con el pudiera ser el mismo.

Itachi también encontró a Hinata que era muy agradable, no era como las molestas las chicas que lo acosan a el y a Shisui.

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de irse cuando Kakashi y Rin aparecieron, no habían vuelto porque mientras paseaban se encontraron con Shisui y se quedaron platicando con el, cuando Hinata lo conoció su personalidad le recordó a Obito, eran muy parecidos. Después de la fiesta Obito acompaño a Hinata hacia su departamento, Kakashi acompaño a Rin, cuando llegaron Hinata lo invito a pasar, una vez adentro Obito abrazo a Hinata y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras le pedía perdón por el mal momento que había pasado por culpa de las fan girls que en ningún momento habían dejado de mandarle miradas de odio, Hinata solo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa dejando en claro que no importaba para luego sujetarlo de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

a medida que los segundos pasaban el beso empezaba a tornarse mas demandante y un extraño calor se apoderaba de ambos pero sobre todo de Obito, que con ansias casi dolorosa se animo a recostar a Hinata en la cama de su habitación, mientras la llenaba de besos, obteniendo por respuestas pequeños gemidos que solo lo animaban a continuar, sus ágiles manos desataron el nudo del kimono dejando a su amada tan solo cubierta con unas finas prendas de encaje, pero un pequeño gritillo de miedo lo paro en seco, asustado busco el rostro de Hinata y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy sonrojada además de que respiraba agitadamente, con un nudo en la garganta se atrevió a preguntarle que pasaba.

¿Hinata estas bien?

Hai es so-solo que yo no se hacer esto- susurro débilmente la Hyuga al sentir los nervios invadirla al igual que una extraña de sensación de querer mas.

¿Quieres que me detenga?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hinata, que solo atino a tener una lucha mental deseba que Obito fuera su primer hombre, pero también estaban las futuras consecuencias de sus actos, pero prefirió ignorar sus miedos y dejar que su corazón mandase por primera vez en su vida. Con algo de torpeza solo levanto sus manos mientras atraía a Obito hacia ella, y le pedía que no se detuviera , esta respuesta animo a Obito a continuar con mucho cuidado la despojo de todas sus prendas dejándola totalmente expuesta a su merced - Hinata también decidió no quedarse atrás, con los nervios a flor de piel, desabrocho la camisa de su novio y se sorprendió bastante al ver que Obito a su corta edad tenia un cuerpo bien formado, pero aquello solo fue su primer paso, sus manos bajaron hasta sus pantalones y los desabrocho con algo de torpeza pero fue ayudad por el - así ambos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones.

a medida que el tiempo pasaba los besos y caricias subían de nivel y sus cuerpos empezaban a ser cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor que significaba que ahora en ese momento el placer era quien gobernada, poco a poco Obito fue entrando en ella y cuando sus cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente emprendieron una serie de movimientos que solo nublaba sus sentidos y les hacia querer mas.

En ningún momento dejaron de decirse sus nombres, con cada envestida sentían como sus cuerpos se estremecían - al final ambos llegaron al éxtasis, al sentirse tan plenos y felices pues acaban de hacer del amor una experiencia tan hermosa, en ese mismo momento se juraron que jamás se separarían y que ahora ambos eran dueños el uno del otro. Al final se dieron un beso cargado de amor y esperanza seguros de que nadie los separaría y así se quedaron dormidos.

al día siguiente Hinata fue la primera en despertar - al ver a Obito denudo a su lado no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que hicieron ,mientras lo veía no podía dejar de pensar que era la imagen mas perfecta que había visto, nunca se imagino que la vida le tuviera este regalo, en verdad nunca espero ser tan feliz, estuvo pensando durante un momento y se puso de pie, en menos de cinco minutos tomo sus ropas, se vistió y luego se acerco a Obito y lo zarandeo varias veces hasta que lo despertó, l deseo jamás haberlo hecho, pues este solo le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y sexy al momento que se vestía de forma sensual, con la única intención de alborotarla, pero su plan no funciono pues Hinata se tapo los ojos dejando a la vista su sonrojado rostro, al final Obito se le acerco y le dio un suave beso, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Hinata que no dudo en corresponderle y así ambos salieron de aquel departamento que fue el testigo de la entrega de amor de dos personas de por azares del destino se encontraron pero también estaban destinados a permanecer juntos, pues su amor era una bendición para ellos, al fin dejarían atrás la soledad.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los Leo todos y me animan a continuar con esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si no les gusto díganme.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap- 10

Un año había pasado ya, desde que Hinata y Obito se hicieron amantes, la situación no había cambiado mucho en la aldea, al parecer era cierto que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Pero no por eso los shinobi de Konoha dejaban de entrenar, este era el caso de los tres prodigios Uchiha, que se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

"Obito, donde dejaste a Hinata, pensé que no podías despegarte de ella" – Shisui estaba tratando de hacerlo enojar.

"no molestes, Shisui, no te metas con mi novia" – a Obito no le gustaba que hablaran de Hinata.

"por que, te molestas, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso ayer" – Shisui se encontraba recordando los acontecimientos que tenían de mal humor a Obito y cada vez que recordaba sentía que iba a tener una hemorragia nasal.

"quedamos en que no volveríamos a hablar del asunto" – Obito sabia que Shisui no lo olvidaría, ahora tendría que tener cuidado con el, a pesar de que era tres años mas joven que el, ya era todo un pervertido.

"Obito tiene razón, Shisui, no deberías hablar de Hinata-san de esa forma"- Itachi solo quería que no volvieran a mencionar lo que paso, ahora no seria capaz de ver a Hinata de la misma manera, tan solo de recordar, sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

_**Flashback **_

_Obito y Shisui estaban ayudando a Itachi con su entrenamiento, pues quería_ _perfeccionar sus técnicas de fuego, por eso iban caminando en dirección a un río que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, cuando llegaron los tres se quedaron como estatuas, no se podían mover, la imagen que tenían frente a ellos era la de un ángel, y no cualquiera, uno desnudo._

_Ese día hacia demasiado calor, así que Hinata u Rin fueron abañarse al río, cuando llegaron se quitaron la ropa quedando como dios las trajo al mundo, entraron en el agua y nadaron durante un rato, Hinata ya se había cansado así que salio del agua, pero nunca espero lo que sucedió a continuación._

_Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos lo mas que podían, estaban seguros que una imagen como esta no se repetiría dos veces en su vida, así que no querían perderse ningún detalle – Obito y Shisui activaron su sharingan, querían grabarlo todo en su mente, para mala suerte de Itachi el todavía no lo activaba, pero se conformo con ver - Hinata iba saliendo poco a poco del agua, mientras los rayos del sol hacían que su piel brillara, y las gotas de agua se resbalaban por su cuerpo, pasado por sus senos ,los cuales no dejaban de ver, pero para su suerte estas no se detuvieron ahí, siguieron su camino bajando por su cintura hasta perderse entre sus piernas.._

_Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que desmayarse, Obito corrió y la tomo en sus brazos, tratando de cubrirla lo más posible, lo cual era casi imposible si tomamos en cuenta que no tomo nada para taparla, pero para su suerte en este año ya había perfeccionado su técnica de espacio-tiempo, pero antes de desaparecer, Shisui le hablo, y deseo jamás haberse detenido._

"_Obito, ahora se porque no te despegas de ella, tienes dos razones muy buenas"- dijo_ _Shisui, mientras con sus manos hacia la forma de los senos de Hinata._

_Itachi solo se escondió detrás de Shisui, con su rostro todo sonrojado, tal vez a el ya lo consideraban un genio en las artes Ninja, pero todavía no sabia de donde vienen los bebes, bueno, ahora ya se daba una idea._

_**Fin flashback.**_

"Ya deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo, continuemos con el entrenamiento" – a Obito no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo que sus dos primos hayan visto a su novia desnuda, bueno de Itachi no le molestaba tanto, sabia como era, pero Shisui, en el no confiaba tanto.

"si, bueno yo solo decía"- "por que te molesta tanto, deberías de estar orgulloso del hermoso cuerpo de tu novia"

Shisui ya estaba babeando y ese fue el colmo para Obito, quien se lanzo contra el, trato de tenerle paciencia, pero, al parecer no le tuvo la suficiente. El entrenamiento entre Obito y Shisui se estaba volviendo cada vez más brutal, entre bolas de fuego, shuriken y Taijutsu, Shisui era muy bueno, pero Obito le mostró lo que era capaz de hacer, utilizando su técnica de espacio-tiempo, apareció frente a el, dándole una patada que lo mando a volar varios metros, todo sucedió tan rápido que Shisui no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo – Obito vio que Shisui ya se estaba poniendo de pie, listo para seguir, debía admitir que sus primos eran muy buenos, si se descuidaba fácilmente lo superarían, pero el no dejaría que eso suceda.

Los dos estaban listos para continuar cuando escucharon que Itachi estaba platicando con alguien, vieron a la persona con la que se encontraba y se tomaron un descanso para ir con ellos.

Hinata llego a los campos de entrenamiento y lo primero que vio fue a su novio y a Shisui entrenando, no quiso interrumpirlos, así que se acerco a Itachi, y tomo asiento junto a el, ella no sabia si debía venir después de lo que paso ayer, pero no se podía esconder para siempre, por eso tomo la decisión de fingir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Además de que no les quería fallar ya que los cuatro se juntaban para entrenar, y después comían, pero eso solo lo hacían cuando no tenían misión, bueno eso era para Hinata, Obito y Shisui ya que Itachi aun no se graduaba de la academia, las primeras veces que invitaron a Itachi a entrenar con ellos, el se negó, porque su padre no se permitió, aunque con la ayuda de Shisui logro convencerlo de que lo dejara, ya que entre el y Obito le enseñarían todo lo que sabían, Fugaku lo pensó durante una semana y finalmente acepto.

Dos semanas después de el cumple años de Itachi, iniciaron con sus entrenamientos y desde entonces a cada oportunidad que tenían se reunían, Hinata se llevaba muy bien con los dos, pero con Itachi, sentía algo especial, lo veía como a un hermano menor, le parecía muy lindo, al principio a Itachi parecía molestarle, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando, hasta que el también la llego a ver como a su hermana y le contaba todo lo que le pasaba y como su padre lo molestaba exigiéndole que fuera el mejor, como si tuviera que decirle, a su corta edad ya era mejor que muchos otros que eran mayores que el. Pero hubo un día en especial que Hinata nunca olvidaría, fue la cuando Itachi se entero que tendría un hermano, esa fue la primera vez que lo vio sonreír.

Hinata se había perdido en sus recuerdos, hasta que los gritos de Shisui la hicieron volver a la realidad, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, aun no podía dejar de sorprenderse en como Itachi paresia ser el mas maduro de los tres, ella quería mucho a Obito, pero por dios, no sabia como Itachi podía aguantarlos todo el tiempo, si a ella ya le estaban dando ganas de cerrar todos sus puntos de chakra para que se quedaran tranquilos por un momento y pudieran comer en paz.

Varios minutos de pelea mas tarde, al fin se tranquilizaron y Hinata empezó a sacar la comida que había llevado para los cuatro, los tres chicos no tardaron en acercarse a ella, su comida les encantaba no sabían como una kunoichi podía cocinar tan bien, si la mayoría de ellas se mantenían alejadas por lo menos a una distancia de dos metros. Los cuatro estaban comiendo cuando fueron interrumpidos por un anbu.

"Hinata, Obito, Hokage-sama, solicita su presencia en este momento" – el anbu solo paso el mensaje y se desapareció en una nube de humo.

"creo que nos tenemos que ir" – dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.

"no te preocupes, Hinata-san, Shisui y yo, nos encargamos de llevar las cosas a tu departamento"

"gracias, Itachi" – después de tanto tiempo al fin tenia la confianza de llamarlo así.

Obito y Hinata se fueron del lugar dejando a los dos chicos solos, corrieron entre los tejados lo más rápido que podían, cuando llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, ahí ya se encontraban Rin y Kakashi. Lo único que los sorprendió fue que el tercer Hokage también estaba presente, pues desde que se había retirado no lo habían vuelto a ver. En el momento en que entraron, pudieron sentir que el aire se sentía muy tenso, Kakashi y Rin solo estaban ahí de pie si decir nada, en verdad no tenían nada que decir, nunca se habían imaginado que su sensei se pudiera molestar de esa manera, estaban acostumbrados a verlo siempre sonriendo, por eso esta nueva faceta los tenia mas que sorprendidos. En cuanto Obito y Hinata, aparecieron en la oficina toda la atención se desvío hacia los recién llegados, Minato se relajo un poco y comenzó a hablar con ellos sobre la misión.

"equipo siete, tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes – Minato les dio una mirada para ver si estaban poniendo atención y continuo – desde hace varios años tenemos un problema. Primero desaparecieron varios Ninja y varios meses después fueron encontrados sus cuerpos, la autopsia revelo que fueron sometidos a experimentos hasta que sus cuerpos no lo soportaron y finalmente murieron" – "pero, por lo que los he llamado es porque un año después empezaron a desaparecer bebes. Las primeras veces que esto paso nadie se explicaba el porque alguien raptaba a un niño para devolverlo al día siguiente, pero muy tarde se dieron cuenta que no era tan sencillo como ellos pensaban. Ya que a los pocos días, cincuenta y ocho niños de los cincuenta y nueve que fueron raptados murieron"

Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio, la situación les parecía demasiado siniestra, no sabían ni se imaginaban que clase de monstruo se atrevería a experimentar con niños. Excepto el sandaime que ya sabia exactamente de quien se trataba y Minato que ya lo sospechaba.

"sensei, usted dijo que cincuenta y ocho niños de los cincuenta y nueve que fueron raptados murieron ¿Entonces que paso con el que sobrevivió?"- dijo Obito rompiendo el silencio.

"el fue uno de los primeros experimentos, todos esperaban que muriera, pero eso nunca paso, para ese entonces todos sabían de que se trataban los experimentos, así que tomaron la decisión de ocultarlo y por lo que me acabo de enterar, ahora tiene nueve años y a estado viviendo bajo la vigilancia de varios anbu" – contesto Minato

"pero, si esto paso hace mas de nueve años, por que nadie hizo nada" – pregunto Hinata.

"yo también me hago la misma pregunta"- dijo Minato mientras veía al tercer Hokage. Sarutobi solo bajo la cabeza, estaba avergonzado de cómo había actuado, sabía que debía de haberlo detenido, pero también sabía que no era capaz de terminar con la vida de su alumno

Minato decidió que no era el momento de estar perdiendo el tiempo en buscar responsables y volvió toda su atención a su ex equipo, mientras pasaba su mirada por ellos se detuvo en Hinata y recordó todo lo que le había dicho de orochimaru, no podía creer que lo había olvidado, ahora todas sus dudas estaban aclaradas. Minato pensó que si lo detenían desde ahora tal vez muchas cosas del futuro cambiarían y además tampoco quería dejarlo libre, debía pagar por las vidas de esos inocentes.

"les voy a dar un pergamino con los detalles de la misión, pero antes que nada deben saber que se trata de un trabajo interno, por lo tanto deben ser muy discretos, nadie se debe enterar de esta misión. En el pergamino vienen los posibles lugares en donde se esconde, quiero que lo encuentren y cuando lo hagan, se comunicaran conmigo y yo me encargare del resto" – Minato sabia que orochimaru no se rendiría sin dar pelea.

"pero sensei, entonces solo vamos a buscar y no vamos a intervenir" – a Obito no le gustaba que los viera todavía como niños

. "no, ustedes se encargaran de encontrar el escondite de este Ninja y también serán mi apoyo en caso de que algo salga mal" – "la misión se llevara a cabo esta noche, Kakashi será el capitán y les dará todos los detalles. Tengo la confianza de que ustedes lograran encontrar al responsable. Eso es todo, ahora pueden retirarse"

Los cuatro chicos no lo dudaron y en seguida salieron. Si eran sinceros con ellos mismos hasta se sentían un poco aliviados de haber podido salir de ahí. Sabían que algo pasaba entre Minato-sensei y el tercer Hokage, pero no sabían que. Y la verdad es que no podían perder el tiempo tratando de averiguarlo en este momento su misión tenia prioridad sobre todo lo demás.

Cuando salieron de la torre Hokage, empezaron a caminar hacia el departamento de Hinata, para preparar los detalles de la misión. Ya que como su sensei les dijo nadie debía enterarse y pensaron que ahí no se expondrían a ser descubiertos. Cuando llegaron al departamento Hinata abrió la puerta y todos entraran, Hinata cerro la puerta y los cuatro tomaron asiento.

Kakashi saco el pergamino y comenzó a darles las indicaciones de la misión. –"según este pergamino, los lugares en los que se sospecha que se encuentra este Ninja son tres. Para poder vigilarlos todos debemos separarnos" – dijo Kakashi mientras ponía el pergamino en una mesa –"Obito, tu te encargaras de este edificio que se encuentra en el lado sur de la aldea – Kakashi le señalo el lugar y Obito solo asintió con la cabeza – "Hinata, tu te encargaras de esta casa, no deberías de tener ningún problema en poder vigilarla ya que esta rodeada de árboles en los que te puedes ocultar, su ubicación es al norte, a unos veinte kilómetros de la aldea. – "y del ultimo lugar nos encargaremos Rin y yo. Recuerden que solo debemos encontrarlo, ninguno de nosotros debe atacarlo no sabemos de lo que es capaz, Minato-sensei, no me dio ninguna información al respecto, así que solo limítense a vigilar, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes resulte herido" – "hai taicho" – contestaron los tres chicos.

Una vez que terminaron Kakashi, Obito y Rin fueron a sus casas a prepararse para la noche, mientras que Hinata hacia lo mismo.

Cuando se llego la noche, el equipo siete se reunió una última vez antes de que iniciara su misión. Kakashi le entrego a cada uno un intercomunicador con el que se comunicarían en caso de que alguno de ellos diera con el enemigo.

Hinata tomo el suyo y se fue al lugar que le tocaba vigilar, iba corriendo entre la oscuridad de la noche, sus pasos eran tan silenciosos que no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, su velocidad y su agilidad habían mejorado mucho en el tiempo que llevaba en esta konoha, su entrenamiento con los Uchiha no era en vano, ahora sabia porque el clan Uchiha era tan respetado, parecía que todos ellos eran unos genios, y para su buena suerte le habían permitido entrenar con ellos, cosa que a nadie mas le permitían.

Cuando Hinata llego a diez kilómetros de distancia de su objetivo, se detuvo, se subió a la copa de un árbol, se oculto en ella y comenzó a explorar los alrededores. Gracias a su Byakugan no tenía que acercarse demasiado a su objetivo.

Durante varias horas Hinata mantuvo su kekkei genkai activado. Pero por momentos tuvo que desactivarlo ya que la hacia perder demasiado chakra y en caso de un enfrentamiento estaría indefensa, la noche avanzaba y ya faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, tendrían que abandonar su misión asta la noche siguiente ya que según los informes todo ocurría durante la noche, Hinata sintió que una presencia se acercaba adonde estaba ella, pudo ver que tenia una gran cantidad de chakra y supuso que era al que estaban buscando, rápidamente desactivo su Byakugan y disminuyo su chakra hasta que era casi inexistente, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta y echar a perder su misión.

Trato de identificar a su enemigo pero le fue imposible, sin chakra no podía activar su

Byakugan y sin el no veía mas que cualquier otro shinobi en la oscuridad. Solo se quedo observando hasta que el Ninja se alejo un poco, prendió su intercomunicador y aviso a sus otros compañeros mientras ella comenzó a seguirlo.

El primero en alcanzarla fue Obito y después se unieron a ellos Rin y Kakashi. Hinata iba a la cabeza indicándoles el camino, los cuatro corrieron durante unos minutos. Hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa que se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea.

La casa por fuera se veía deshabitada estaba en muy malas condiciones y tampoco era muy grande, cuando estuvieron frente a la casa se detuvieron mientras que Hinata con su Byakugan escaneaba la zona en busaca del Ninja, pero paresia que había desaparecido, no podía encontrarlo, hasta que vio bajo sus pies y encontró una red de túneles subterráneos, también pudo ver el mismo chakra que venían siguiendo, correr por uno de los túneles. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió a Hinata fue que no había visto antes que el Ninja no venia solo en sus manos podía ver una pequeña cantidad de chakra, tan pequeña que solo podía pertenecer a un niño. Cuando Hinata les comunico esto a sus compañeros ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer, las órdenes eran no intervenir, pero no podían dejar que algo malo le pasara, Kakashi lo pensó por un momento y después tomo la decisión de que tendrían que entrar y salvarlo, ya que si esperaban a su sensei tal vez seria demasiado tarde. Kakashi le pidió a Hinata que buscara la entrada.

Hinata no tardo mucho en encontrarla, la entrada se encontraba debajo de las maderas del piso de la casa, las levantaron y abrieron la pequeña puerta, bajaron por unas escaleras que conducían a los túneles que habían visto antes. En cuanto entraron sintieron un nauseabundo olor, era tan fuerte que les costaba mucho no devolver lo que habían comido. Siguieron caminando a pesar de que les costaba mucho concentrarse, paresia imposible con ese olor y además aparte de Hinata ninguno podía ver en la oscuridad y era frustrante, dependían de ella para saber el camino que debían tomar para no perderse. Después de dar varias vueltas por fin Hinata encontró un camino que los llevaba hacia una puerta. Unos metros antes de llegar Hinata tubo que desactivar su Byakugan, no quería seguir viendo lo que había detrás de esa puerta. Ahora sabia por que el olor a putrefacción.

Una vez que llegaron hasta la puerta. Kakashi se acerco y comenzó a abrirla lentamente. Cuando la abrió por completo quedaron asqueados con lo que había ahí. Rin no lo aguanto mas y devolvió el estomago. El lugar parecía un laboratorio mezclado con una carnicería, había partes de cuerpos en frascos y sangre por todo el piso. El olor era cien veces mayor que en el túnel. Se dieron cuenta de que ese era el lugar en el que hacían los experimentos.

Entraron lentamente a la habitación, les sorprendió que no hubiera nadie en el lugar. Estaba vacío. Decidieron investigar un poco, pero lo que encontraron no fue nada agradable. Una camilla se encontraba tapada con una sabana que estaba cubierta de sangre. Obito la tomo y la levanto para ver que había debajo. Los cuatro se quedaron en shock. Debajo de esa sabana se encontraba aquel niño al que venían a salvar pero por lo visto llegaron demasiado tarde.

El equipo siete estaba listo para salir de ahí pero fueron detenidos cuando el Ninja al que habían estado siguiendo apareció frente a ellos, habían bajado su guardia y eso les costaría.

_**Nota. No se exactamente cuando orochimaru abandono konoha. Yo solo se que fue después de que minato fue nombrado hokage y antes de la masacre uchiha. Tuve un poco de problemas con los años es muy confuso. Así que si no son muy exactas no se molesten Profa. En el SIG. Cap. Voy a manejar los nacimientos de Sasuke, naruto y Hinata. Posteriormente seria la masacre uchiha. Bueno o al menos eso planeo. Gracias a los que me dejan comentarios y a los que siguen la historia. Todos sus comentarios son leídos y tomados en cuenta, además de que me hacen feliz. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y si no lo fue háganmelo saber. Atte. Uchihacecy. Ha y lo olvidaba arriba el itahina y el sasuhina. Adiós y que tengan una feliz compra compulsiva a la que llamamos navidad.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-11

"se van, tan pronto. Pero si acaban de llegar"

Los cuatro chicos quedaron petrificados cuando vieron de quien se trataba. Hinata sabia quien era, en varias ocasiones tuvo misiones en las que tenia que encontrar donde se escondía junto con kiba y shino, pero nunca lo había visto en persona. Le paresia que no era un ser humano. El resto del equipo si lo conocían, sabía que era uno de los tres sanin.

"Así que eras tu, el que estaba detrás de todo, Orochimaru"- Kakashi, se paro frente a el, como capitán era responsable de las vidas de sus compañeros. No permitiría que nada les pasara. así fuera a costa de su propia vida.

"veo que saben quien soy, entonces porque no tratan de huir" – "o acaso creen que tienen alguna oportunidad contra mi" – Orochimaru paso su vista por los cuatro shinobi y le gusto mucho lo que vio. Pensaba que la suerte estaba de su lado.

Hinata se tenso, no le gustaba nada la mirada que les estaba dando a ella y a Obito. Sabia de la obsesión que tenia con el sharingan. Y tenía miedo por Obito.

"oh, pero mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí. Una Hyuga y un Uchiha, creo que hoy es mi día de suerte, conseguiré el sharingan y el Byakugan. Y lo mejor es que no tuve que buscarlos, solos vinieron a mí".- dijo Orochimaru mientras les daba una sonrisa macabra.

"que te hace pensar que yo te voy a dejar que les hagas daño a mis compañeros. Primero tendrás que vencerme"- kakashi sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad en contra de un sanin.

"no te sientas mal, que también tengo planes para ti y esa chica" – Orochimaru señalo a Rin y continuo – "ustedes dos, se convertirán en mis ratas de laboratorio".

Antes de que Orochimaru terminara de hablar. Kakashi les hizo una seña con la mano y su equipo ya estaba en posición listo para atacar.

"Rin, mantente atrás. Nosotros nos encargamos"- kakashi sabia que si su Ninja medico resulta herido estaban perdidos .pero Rin no se movía y parecía que no lo escuchaba.

"Rin"

"no te molestes en hablarle. Ella no se puede mover. Esta bajo mi jutsu de parálisis"- ahora si kakashi estaba seguro de que estaban en problemas.

Hinata se coloco frente a Rin, en señal de protección. Orochimaru sabia que tenia que salir pronto de ahí. Lo más probable es que no tardaran el llegar los anbu y muy probablemente también el Hokage. Además ya se había cansado de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos niños. Solo tomaría los ojos del Uchiha y la Hyuga. No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Kakashi no iba a esperara que el atacara primero, así que se le adelanto. El tenía un jutsu nuevo que quería probar y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. "Obito"- kakashi le hablo a Obito y este entendió el mensaje, se puso en guardia listo para atacar.

"chidori"- cuando kakashi dijo eso, una gran cantidad de chakra comenzó a acumularse en su mano. El chakra se convirtió en electricidad, haciendo que rayos salieran de su mano. Cuando estuvo listo corrió hacia Orochimaru.

A Orochimaru le sorprendió la gran cantidad de chakra que ese chico podía acumular en su mano, ya que era visible a simple vista sin la necesidad de un Dojutsu.

Cuando kakashi estaba a mitad del camino orochimaru extendió su brazo y este se convirtió en serpientes. Antes de que pudieran atacar a Kakashi, Obito lanzo varias shuriken cortándolas por la mitad. Kakashi siguió su camino hasta que atravesó el pecho de Orochimaru con su chidori.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron con sorpresa, al ver como lo que había atravesado con su chidori no era más que un clon de tierra. Su brazo se quedo atascado, tardo unos segundos en poderlo liberara, pero para cuando lo consiguió ya era demasiado tarde. Orochimaru tenía un kunai en su cuello. Kakashi pensaba que su fin había llegado.

En la oficina del Hokage.

Minato se encontraba en la torre Hokage. Se sentía un poco nervioso, esta era la primera misión realmente peligrosa que su ex equipo tenía desde que la guerra termino, sabia que debía tener confianza en ellos, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la misión había comenzado y todavía no tenia noticias de ellos. Trato de distraerse firmando algunos tratados que tenía pendientes, pero no era suficiente, sentía como que algo no andaba bien, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Pensaba que tal vez debería ir a ver que estuvieran bien, pero le preocupaba mucho que pensaran que no confiaba en ellos. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a uno de los perros de Kakashi entrar por la ventana.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi me a enviado a informarle que encontraron la ubicación del Ninja"- dijo pakkun.

"y donde se encuentran ahora"- pregunto Minato. Aunque tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, su intuición le decía que no le gustaría.

"lo siguieron hasta su escondite y entraron en el"

"pero, por que hicieron eso, les dije claramente que solo debían encontrarlo"- Minato no entendía el por que lo habían desobedecido. Ya que nunca antes lo habían echo.

"Lo que paso es que el Ninja no se encontraba solo, había un niño con el, al parecer se trataba de su nueva victima. Por eso decidieron entrar a salvarlo"

Minato no sabia si debía estar orgulloso o molesto con ellos, pero decidió dejarlo para después, cuando supiera que estaban bien. Tomo su capa que lo identificaba como el cuarto Hokage, se la puso y despidió a pakkun.

"gracias, pakkun, yo me Hare cargo, puedes retirarte"- en ese momento el perro desapareció en una nube de humo.

En menos de un segundo Minato se encontraba en la misma habitación que Orochimaru y el equipo siete. En momentos como este agradecía el haberle regalado ese kunai marcado a Kakashi. Seguramente sin el no los habría encontrado tan rápido.

Cuando apareció en la habitación lo primero que vio fue a Kakashi y a Orochimaru. Tenia que actuar rápido, sabía que Orochimaru era un Ninja sin escrúpulos que no dudaría ni un segundo en eliminar a alguien de su propia villa.

"Hokage-sama, a que debo el honor de su visita" – dijo Orochimaru con evidente desprecio en su voz.

"Orochimaru, deja que los chicos se vallan. Arreglaremos esto solo tu y yo"- mientras hablaba Minato ya estaba formando un plan.

"por que los voy a dejar ir, si ellos quieren jugar a los ninjas, entonces con gusto jugare un rato con ellos"- dijo Orochimaru mientras sacaba su asquerosa lengua.

Minato ya tenía un plan, ahora solo faltaba llevarlo a cabo. Volteo a ver a Obito y le dijo.

"Obito, ya sabes que hacer"

Obito lo pensó un segundo hasta que entendió el mensaje de su sensei" si, sensei" – contesto.

Obito se paro frente a Orochimaru con su sharingan activado y lo metió en un genjutsu. Orochimaru ni cuenta se dio, hasta que ya se encontraba atrapado de pies y manos por unas serpientes. Mientras una gigante estaba a punto de devorarlo. Mordió fuertemente su labio hasta que lo hizo sangrar. Para cuando pudo disipar el genjutsu, Kakashi ya había escapado de sus manos.

"Kakashi, salgan de aquí, yo me are cargo del resto"- cuando Minato termino de hablar. El equipo siete se disponía a Salir del lugar, pero fueron detenidos.

"kuchiyose no jutsu". Una gran serpiente apareció en el lugar, causando que este comenzara a derrumbarse. Obito tomo a Hinata y Rin, y salio de ahí. Minato saco a Kakashi, antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

Una vez afuera pudieron ver a Orochimaru parado en la cabeza de la serpiente. Kakashi, Hinata y Rin. Tuvieron que retroceder ya que la mayor parte de sus técnicas eran cuerpo a cuerpo, y si intervenían lo mas seguro es que no fueran de gran ayuda, se escondieron detrás de unos árboles para ver la pelea, y salir en caso de que Obito y Minato necesitaran su ayuda.

Minato no perdió el tiempo y llamo a su propia invocación "kuchiyose no jutsu"- en ese momento un sapo gigante apareció "gamabunta, hazte cargo de la serpiente"

Gamabunta obedeció, saco su espada y comenzó a pelear. Minato se acerco a Obito y le dio algunas instrucciones de lo que debía hacer.

"jutsu: gran bola de fuego"- el ataque de Obito causo que Orochimaru se distrajera. Minato aprovecho el momento y lanzo un kunai de espacio-tiempo, a donde se encontraba Orochimaru. Apareciendo detrás de el.

"hazlo ahora, Obito"- Obito activo su mangekyo sharingan y con su jutsu de espacio- tiempo, envío a Minato y Orochimaru a otra dimensión"

Minato aprovecho que se encontraba tan cerca de Orochimaru para probar un nuevo jutsu de sellado que había aprendido del clan Uzumaki.

"jutsu: separación de alma"- Minato pego un sello en la espalda de Orochimaru. Sellando su alma en ella. Causando que el cuerpo de Orochimaru cayera inerte al suelo. Con mucho cuidado tomo el sello y lo guardo dentro de un pergamino.

Obito espero el tiempo que le había dicho su sensei y lo saco de esa dimensión. Vieron que Minato apareció y se acercaron a el. Preguntaron que paso con Orochimaru y el solo les mostró el pergamino. Se lo pidieron para verlo, pero el se negó, diciendo que si alguien aparte de el, lo tocaba. El alma de Orochimaru entraría en esa persona. Eso les causo escalofríos y decidieron que era mejor dejarlo así.

Cuando todo termino, cada uno de ellos se fue a sus casas. Excepto por Obito, que se fue con Hinata. A veces le gustaba quedarse con ella, bueno si era honesto, le encantaba si fuera por el ya viviría con ella, pero sabia que ninguno de los dos estaba listo.

Llegaron al departamento de Hinata y lo primero que hicieron fue tomar un baño juntos, el tomo una esponja y comenzó a tallar con mucho cuidado todo el cuerpo de Hinata, le encantaba no podía dejar de verla y tocarla, a sus ojos era una diosa, y era solo de el. Ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el,

Para cuando terminaron de bañarse ya se encontraban sumamente excitados, llegaron a la habitación, y el la recostó sobre la cama. Empezó a besar sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas, llego al abdomen y continuo hasta llegar a sus senos, metió uno de ellos en su boca mientras el otro lo acariciaba con su mano.

Hinata pensaba que nunca se cansaría de esto, cada vez que hacían el amor, era mejor que la vez anterior. Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando sintió que Obito introducía sus dedos en ella, causando que gimiera de placer. Cuando vio que ya estaba lista, se puso entre sus piernas, estaba a punto de entrar en ella. Cuando Hinata lo aventó hacia un lado y se sentó sobre el. Esto era algo nuevo para ambos pero el no se quejaría, además de que tenia la mejor vista del mundo .Hinata no paro de moverse hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax. Ella estaba muy cansada hasta para moverse, así que el solo puso una sabana sobre ellos y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Después de darse un baño y desayunar, Hinata salio de su departamento dejando una nota para Obito, ya que el todavía se encontraba dormido. Camino unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a su destino, cuando llego toco la puerta y espero. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Kushina con una panza de seis meses. Hinata se sentía muy feliz de ver cuanto amaban a su hijo, todavía no le decían el nombre del bebe, pero ella ya lo sabia.

"que, bueno que pudiste acompañarme, Hina-Chan, después de lo que paso ayer pensé que no vendrías"- Kushina había invitado a Hinata a que la acompañara a hacer compras para su bebe.

"no, me lo perdería por nada del mundo"- le dijo Hinata mientras le sonreía –"además para eso son la amigas ¿no?"

"claro que si, Hina-Chan. Será mejor que nos vayamos, esta tarde tengo cita con el medico y no puedo tardarme mucho"- Hinata asintió y las dos comenzaron a caminar a las tiendas que tenían artículos para bebes.

Hinata no sabia que salir de compras con una mujer embarazada fuera tan cansado, como Kushina no podía cargar nada, y ella no lo permitiría. le toco cargar con mas de diez bolsas. Ya le dolían los pies y los brazos. Si esto era no tardarse no sabia que lo era. Ya que llevaban más de cinco horas. Llegaron a la última tienda y se dejo caer en una silla mientras Kushina compraba lo último que le faltaba.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigían al departamento de Kushina cuando se encontraron con Obito y Shisui. Los dos chicos venían corriendo, cuando llegaron con ellas. Tuvieron que tomar algo de aire antes de que pudieran hablar.

"el hermanito de Itachi, acaba de nacer"- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"mi Hime, Shisui y yo, vamos a conocerlo y queríamos preguntarte si quieres venir"- pregunto Obito.

"si quiero"- Hinata y los dos chicos acompañaron a Kushina hasta su casa y se fueron corriendo por los tejados hacia los territorios del clan Uchiha.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Itachi, fueron recibidos por Fugaku, los llevo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Mikoto e Itachi, entraron y saludaron a Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san, como se encuentra" – pregunto Hinata.

"bien, gracias"- Mikoto lucia agotada, ya que no había dormido nada, desde ayer en la noche que había dado a luz.

Itachi, tenia un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, Hinata se acerco a el y le pregunto que si podía cargarlo. Itachi, dudo por un momento, ya que no quería soltarlo, pero sabía que Hinata era una buena persona, y nunca le haría daño, después de pensarlo por un minuto acepto y se lo dio. Hinata lo tomo en sus brazos, le parecía la cosa mas hermosa que jamás había visto, era tan pequeñito, que creía que se rompería con cualquier cosa.

"como se va a llamar"- pregunto Hinata.

"su nombre, será, Sasuke. En honor al padre del tercer hokage"- dijo Mikoto mientras sonreía.

"el padre, del tercero se llama Sasuke"- Hinata no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que el padre del viejo hokage se llamara sasuke.

"si, su nombre era, Sasuke Sarutobi"- Mikoto no sabia el por que Hinata no lo conocía y se le hacia un poco sospechoso, ya que todos en la villa lo sabían.

Obito se dio cuenta de que su tía y sus primos estaban sospechando y decidió intervenir."Lo que pasa tía, es que Hinata vivía con unos familiares, en una aldea, del país del viento. Por eso no sabe nada acerca de la villa"- Obito rogaba por que le creyeran.

Al parecer Mikoto si le había creído, pero Itachi y Shisui, no se veían muy convencidos. Hinata y Obito tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. La hora de contarles la verdad había llegado.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 11. Se que les dije que iba a poner el nacimiento de Naruto y Hinata, pero mejor lo dejo para el sig. Cap, adiós y dejen comentarios.

_Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia. Soy muy floja como para agradecerles individualmente, pero les prometo que en el cap. Final lo hare.**nota:itachi ya sabe que hinata es una hyuga, lo que no sabe es que no es de ese tiempo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-12

Después de salir del compuesto Uchiha, Hinata y los tres chicos fueron a su departamento. Una vez ahí, Hinata les ofreció un poco de te, la verdad es que solo quería hacer un poco de tiempo, no sabia como debía empezar. O que debía decir. Bueno la parte de hablarles de que venia del futuro no era tan difícil, lo difícil seria cuando le preguntaran que es lo que iba a pasar con ellos, y era mas que obvio que se lo preguntarían pues era la primer reacción de cualquier persona, y pues de Sihsui, no sabia mucho o mas bien nada, por lo que suponía que debía haber muerto en la masacre o antes de ella. Pero con Itachi era completamente diferente, que le iba a decir, oh si, la aldea te va a pedir que acabes con tu clan por que planeaban un golpe de estado y tu lo hiciste, solo dejaste vivo a Sasuke y este se sumió en una vida de soledad, tristeza , odio y su único objetivo era la venganza, te uniste a una organización criminal y moriste a manos de tu hermano, el cual después de saber la verdad sobre la masacre, se unió a la misma organización y peleo en contra de konoha durante la cuarta guerra shinobi. Si por mas que lo pensaba no se oía nada bien.

Una vez que el te estuvo listo, salio de la cocina y fue con los chicos, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones para relajarse y comenzó a relatar todo lo que sabia. A lo largo de su historia. Hinata pudo ver las expresiones en los rostros de los dos Uchiha. Sihsui era el que se veía mas afectado de los dos, o tal vez era el que mas lo demostraba.

"maldita sea, siempre supe que la mayor parte de los miembros de nuestro clan eran personas con hambre de poder, pero jamás me imagine que llegarían al extremo de traicionar a nuestra aldea con tal de conseguirlo"- Sihsui, estaba de pie, estaba tan molesto que si no estuviera en la casa de Hinata lo mas probable seria que todo a su alrededor estaría destruido.

Hinata estaba muy sorprendida, jamás había visto a Sihsui de esta manera siempre era un chico muy alegre y bromista pero en este momento todo lo que podía ver en sus ojos era una gran decepción.

Itachi por su parte aun no había dicho nada. No sabía que decir o que debía decir. Enterarse de que el tendría que elegir entre su familia y la aldea, no era nada sencillo de digerir, tal vez su familia no era perfecta, pero aun así era su familia y los amaba. Estuvo tentado a dejar salir unas lagrimas por la vida que le esperaba a sasuke, pero un shinobi jamás debe mostrar sus sentimientos ¿verdad?. Por eso hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Ocultar sus emociones. Hinata se dio cuenta de esto, y no pude evitar pensar en cuanto admiraba a este niño. El no tenía la voluntad de fuego como los otros ninjas de la aldea. El era la voluntad de fuego. Siempre sacrificando su vida y su felicidad por los demás. El era un verdadero shinobi. Se sentía honrada de poder ser llamada su amiga. Estaba segura de que personas como el, solo nacían una vez cada cien años. Pues para ella cualquiera podía ser llamado héroe. Pero un verdadero Ninja protege a la aldea desde las sombras, sin esperar nada a cambio, un verdadero Ninja no espera ser reconocido o recompensado. Solo hace lo que tiene que hacer por el bien de la aldea.

Hinata se acerco a Obito y le dijo unas palabras. Este solo asintió con la cabeza y salio del departamento con Sihsui detrás de el. Una vez que estuvieron solos Hinata se acerco a Itachi y tomo asiento a un lado de el. Itachi estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Obito y Sihsui ya no estaban con ellos.

"Itachi"-dijo Hinata. Pero este no parecía escucharla.

Así que Hinata se acerco mas a el y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Quería que se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo. Itachi se sorprendió, pero en ningún momento trato de separarse de ella. A decir verdad si era honesto consigo mismo, lo necesitaba.

"Itachi, se que no puedo decir que entiendo como te sientes, por que jamás he estado en una situación como la tuya. Pero se que se siente al perder a todos los que amas y te puedo decir que tu no vas a pasar nuevamente por eso, yo no lo voy a permitir. Además no estamos solos, Minato-sensei, Kushina, Kakashi, Rin, Obito y Sihsui están con nosotros. Todos juntos nos encargaremos de que las cosas sean diferentes, te lo prometo"- "_aunque me cueste la vida, no permitiré que pases nuevamente por eso"_

"gracias, Hinata"- en cuanto termino de hablar Itachi volteo su cara para otro lado pues se había puesto mas rojo que un tomate, no estaba acostumbrado a tener esta clase de acercamientos con nadie. Pero para su mala suerte Hinata ya se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo y no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente. Pues cuantas personas podían decir que habían visto a Itachi uchiha sonrojado, esto era algo épico.

"Itachi-Kun, se ve tan lindo"- dijo Hinata mientras apretaba sus mejillas. Causando que este solo gruñera y tratara de alejarse de ella.

"no te enojes Itachi, solo estaba bromeando, tu no eres lindo"- al escuchar esto Itachi se sintió un poco decepcionado, es decir escuchar algo así de tu amor platónico no es nada fácil.

"eres muuuuuuuuy lindo, y te guste o no siempre voy a estar ahí para abrazarte y cuidar de ti"- Itachi ya no trato de alejarse de ella, y así permanecieron abrazados. Itachi no sabia porque, pero creía todas y cada una de las palabras que ella le decía.

**(Tres meses después)**

Después de ese acontecimiento. Habían pasado tres meses y el nacimiento de Naruto había llegado. Como Hinata le había contado sobre el ataque del kyuubi a Minato. Este había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para tratar de evitar que todo pasara igual. Por eso tomo varias medidas. Como por ejemplo. Kushina, daría a luz a las afueras de la aldea para evitar que en caso de que el kyuubi se escapara, no dañara a las personas de la aldea. También puso una barrera de protección para que nadie pudiera entrar. Además de que su ex equipo estaría presente en todo momento para apoyarlos en caso de ser necesario.

El gran día había llegado y ese era el motivo del por que Hinata se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea junto a Kakashi, Obito y Rin. Ya estaban todos listos solo estaban esperando a que Kushina llegara.

Los minutos pasaban y Minato estaba cada vez mas preocupado. No solamente por que su mujer daría a luz a su primer hijo, si no que también debía preocuparse por el sello y por lo que le dijo Hinata. Debía hacer todo lo posible por evitar que las cosas pasaran de la misma manera.

Hinata ya se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y es que ver a sus sensei caminar de un lado a otro murmurando cosas sin sentido, no era muy alentador que digamos. Por lo que decidió intervenir antes de que empezara a hacer cosas mas extrañas.

"Minato-sensei, no se preocupe todo va a estar bien. Además no esta solo nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarlo en todo lo que podamos. Estoy segura de que Kushina esta bien, y no ha de tardar en llegar"- dijo Hinata mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, causando que Minato se tranquilizara al instante.

"tienes razón Hinata, gracias. Debo estar lo mas tranquilo que pueda para poder apoyar a Kushina con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo"- en el momento que termino de hablar. Kushina y Biwako entraron por la puerta.

Inmediatamente Minato corrió al lado de su esposa y empezó a interrogarla. "¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? ¿estas bien? ¿El bebe esta bien?...

Antes de que Minato pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por la esposa del tercer Hokague. "Minato. Basta, tu eres el cuarto Hokague y debes comportarte como tal"

Minato sabía que Biwako tenía razón pero eran demasiadas presiones que estaban comenzando a afectar su buen juicio. "tiene razón, Biwako-sama. Es solo que estoy un poco preocupado"

"no tienes nada de que preocuparte Minato. Kushina es una mujer muy fuerte, estoy segura de que ella y tu hijo estarán bien"- Minato en verdad quería creerle, pero algo le decía que no seria tan fácil.

"gracias, Biwako-sama"-dijo Minato.

"no tienes nada que agradecer, estoy feliz de poder ayudar con el nacimiento de tu hijo"- "si me disculpan tengo que ir a prepara todo para el parto"- la mujer abandono la habitación.

"Minato. Cariño que te pasa, por que estas tan preocupado. Llegamos un poco tarde por mi culpa, a la salida de la aldea me encontré con Mikoto y me entretuve platicando con ella. Lo siento si hice que te preocuparas"- Kushina se acerco a el y le dio un beso.

"eso ya no tiene importancia. Lo único que importa es que están bien"-_ mi amada Kushina, si tan solo supieras los horribles acontecimientos que se supone deben pasar hoy, pero es mejor si no sabes nada. Yo me encargare de que nada malo te pase, ni a ti ni a mi hijo._

Los dos estaban abrazados y se sentían tan cómodos que se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos hasta que Obito hizo notar su presencia. "sensei, no es que yo quiera interrumpir sus muestras de afecto pero, creo que tenemos algo mas importante que hacer en estos momentos. Además deberían conseguir una habitación, a menos que quieran pervertir nuestras mentes"- Obito tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta se borro inmediatamente cuando escucho lo que dijo Kushina.

"pervertir que Obito, si tu ya eres un pervertido si nuestra ayuda. No creas que no se lo que le haces a mi Hina-Chan."- tanto Hinata como Obito se sonrojaron a mas no poder. No sabían como Kushina había conseguido esa información.

"bueno es mejor que dejemos las platicas para otro momento. Es hora de comenzar. Kushina, ve con Biwako-sama. Tengo unos detalles que arreglar y en un minuto estoy contigo"- Kushina salio de la habitación por lo que Minato pudo hablar sin ningún problema.

"¿todos están listos?"- pregunto Minato, quería estar seguro de que no tenían ninguna duda de lo que harían, por que si el kyuubi se liberaba era seguro que algunos de ellos no salieran con vida.

"Hai, sensei"- respondieron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.

"muy bien, entonces es hora de comenzar. Escuchen con atención, nuestra primera defensa será la barrera, después estarán los anbu y por ultimo estarán ustedes, a cada uno le tocara vigilar un lado del edificio. No creo que nadie sea capaz de pasar la barrera, pero es mejor estar seguros. Hinata tu estarás en el lado sur, pues ahí esta la única entrada del edificio, y con tu Byakugan serás capaz de ver que nadie entre sin que lo veas. Obito tu vas al lado este, kakashi a ti te va a tocar el lado oeste y por ultimo el lado norte será de Rin"- "¿tienen alguna duda?"- pregunto Minato.

"ninguna, sensei"- dijo Hinata.

"entonces cada uno a sus posiciones"- y así cada uno fue a cuidar el lugar que le s tocaba. Mientras Minato fue con su esposa, para cuidar que el sello estuviera bien.

Todo transcurría como se suponía. Kushina ya estaba en trabajo de parto y todo estaba bien. Gracias a Minato el sello se mantuvo sin ningún problema.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del edificio Hinata estaba observando todo gracias a su Byakugan. Nunca se imagino ver el nacimiento de su antiguo amor. Eso si que era lo mas extraño que haya hecho en su vida. Al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Kushina. Hinata se cuestionaba seriamente el ser madre.

De pronto los gritos de Kushina cesaron y lo único que se escuchaba en todo el edificio era el llanto de un bebe. Al escucharlo Hinata pensó que todo había salido bien. Al parecer si cambiaron las cosas. O a eso creía ella.

Cuando Hinata estaba a punto de ingresar al edificio se dio cuenta de que una gran cantidad de chakra había atravesado la barrera, enfoco su Byakugan en la dirección en la cual sentía el chakra y lo que vio fue capaz de sembrar el mas puro terror en su corazón. Un hombre enmascarado se había echo cargo de los anbu y ahora estaban todos muertos.

_Siento si me e tardado mucho en actualizar, pero voy a ser honesta he sentido muchas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, pero amo casi todas mis historias que no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo. Tal vez no voy a actualizar tanto como antes pero no quiero que queden incompletas. Bueno no lo aburro con mis cosas. Adiós y gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado._


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-13

Inmediatamente Hinata supo cual era el objetivo del hombre enmascarado. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban Kushina y Minato. En todo momento mantuvo su Byakugan activado, cuando iba a la mitad del camino se dio cuenta de que el hombre había desaparecido, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue aumentar la velocidad, tenia que llegar antes que el, no podía permitirse fallar. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar escucho un grito desgarrador, y entonces lo supo. Había fallado, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Lo primero que vio al entrar en la habitación, fue que la esposa del tercer Hokage yacía en el suelo rodeada de un charco de su propia sangre.

Poco a poco Hinata fue levantando la vista, tenía miedo de lo que vería y para su mala suerte, ella no se equivocaba.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Lo único que Hinata vio, fue que Minato estaba a un lado de Kushina, mientras que el hombre enmascarado tenía a Naruto en sus brazos, después el aventó a Naruto hacia arriba y trataba de apuñalarlo con un kunai. Hinata se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba tratando de hacer ese sujeto, el quería separa a Minato de Kushina, ya que si hubiera querido matar a Naruto lo hubiera hecho cuando lo tenia en sus brazos.

Hinata logro llegar con Kushina, pero no tenia idea de que iba a hacer, no podía tratar de huir, no con Kushina en ese estado, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse y luchar. Hinata estaba en guardia con su Byakugan activado, el enemigo había vuelto a desaparecer y ni con su Byakugan era capaz de verlo, ¿que clase de técnica era esa, no era un genjutsu, su Byakugan hubiera visto através de el, era otra cosa, era como si toda su existencia desapareciera, ella solo había visto que esto pasara con la técnica de Obito, pero este tipo no era Obito, entonces quien era, lo único que sabia era que tenia que ser un Uchiha, ¿pero quien.

Hinata seguía buscándolo, pero no había rastro de el. Antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba el apareció frente a ella y después sintió como el frío metal hacia contacto con su piel y después un inmenso dolor, al sentir como el kunai se hundía en su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pulmón. Como lo sabia, pues lo vio todo con su línea de sangre.

Ella no le dio la satisfacción de oírla gritar, pero aun así no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, el dolor era demasiado y cada vez se le dificultaba mas respirar bien, empezó a toser sangre, pero aun así trato de ponerse de pie, ella no se daría por vencida tan fácil mente, ese no era su camino Ninja.

Trato de llegar a Kushina, pero el ya la tenia en sus brazos y después desapareció. Hinata había visto como Minato había desaparecido unos segundos antes, se alegraba de que al menos Naruto estuviera bien. Hinata no sabia mucho sobre ninjutsu medico, pero sabia los suficiente como para poder detener el sangrado. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, cubrió la herida con unas vendas.

Una vez que termino ella estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Obito apareció, el se acerco a ella y le pregunto que había pasado. Unos segundos mas tarde el resto del equipo siete hizo su aparición, ya que al igual que Obito habían escuchado el grito de una mujer que provenía del interior del edificio y decidieron ir a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez que Hinata los puso al tanto de la situación, la búsqueda de Kushina dio inicio. Ella comenzó a escanear la zona con su Byakugan, trato de aumentar su rango de visión lo más posible, pero era inútil, no podía ver más allá de los diez kilómetros, y no había ninguna señal de Kushina por ningún lado. no tenían ni la menor idea de donde debían comenzar a buscar, era demasiado difícil encontrar a alguien que era capaz de desaparecer.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de formar una estrategia, sintieron una enorme explosión de chakra. Obviamente sabían que ahí era a donde debían ir, seguramente no se trataba de una coincidencia.

El equipo siete no perdió tiempo, ellos salieron del edificio e iban a comenzar a correr, pero la voz de Obito los detuvo. "creo que llegaremos mas rápido si utilizamos mi sharingan"- ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pues sabian que el tenia razón, así que se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

El sharingan de Obito comenzó a girar y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo. Cuando su pequeño viaje por el espacio y el tiempo termino, ellos estaban en algún lugar dentro del bosque de konoha. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como el hombre enmascarado formaba unos sellos con sus manos y después el kyuubi comienzo a salir del cuerpo de Kushina.

Si los miembros del equipo siete pensaban que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, se equivocaban, y se dieron cuenta de ello al ver como el zorro de nueve colas levantaba una de sus patas y estaba a punto de aplastar a la esposa de su sensei. Obito iba a utilizar su Daojutsu para rescatar a Kushina, pero Minato se le adelanto, en menos de un segundo no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Con Kushina y Naruto fuera de peligro, Hinata pudo concentrarse en vencer al hombre enmascarado, después de lo que le hizo no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácil mente. Hinata corrió hacia el mientras concentraba todo su chakra en sus puños y dos leones se comenzaban a formar. Para cuando llego con el enemigo su técnica doble puño de león estaba completa, ella trato de golpearlo, pero el era muy rápido y fácilmente lograba esquivar todos sus golpes.

Cuando Obito vio que Hinata comenzó a correr, el hizo lo mismo, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Kakashi y Rin no quisieron quedarse atrás, así que los siguieron.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que con su técnica no iba a lograr nada, pues aun le faltaba mejorar más su velocidad ya que de nada servia que su técnica fuera muy poderosa si no podía tocar a su enemigo. Así que disipo los leones y saco un kunai lista para devolverle el favor.

Justo cuando creyó que lo había logrado el muy maldito utilizo su técnica haciéndose intangible, causando que Hinata solo lo atravesara, el se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de acabar con ella.

Cuando Obito vio que Hinata iba a ser atacada por la espalda, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. "jutsu bola de fuego"- a Obito solo le quedaba esperar que Hinata recordara todo lo que habían estado entrenando. Para su buena fortuna así fue, Hinata hizo su kaiten logrando esquivar a su enemigo y al fuego, para cuando dejo de girar se dio cuenta de que el enmascarado había vuelto a desaparecer.

"no siento su chakra"- dijo Obito.

Hinata trataba de encontrarlo, pero era inútil, se había vuelto a escapar. "yo no lo veo por ningún lado"- Hinata solo suspiro con frustración y desactivo su Byakugan, no tenia caso que gastara todo el chakra que le quedaba, por que cuando lo encontraran no seria capaz de ayudarlos.

"voy a llamar a mis perros, estoy seguro de que ellos serán capaces de encontrarlo"- Kakashi estaba empezando a formar lo sellos para llamar a sus perros ninjas, pero la voz de Obito lo detuvo.

"no va a funcionar, no tiene caso que desperdicies tu chakra"

Ante el comentario Kakashi se sintió molesto "al menos estoy tratando de ayudar, ¿Qué es lo que propones, que dejemos que el maldito que mato a Kushina-san se escape como si nada pasara"

"cállate Kakashi, Kushina-san, no esta muerta"- Obito no tenia la menor intención de seguir escuchando toda esa mierda que Kakashi quería decirle, por lo que opto por retirarse antes de hacer una estupidez.

"no lo esta, pero lo estará, eso es lo que le pasa al jinchuriki cuando su Bijuu es extraído..." Kakashi no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues se vio interrumpido por su novia.

"basta Kakashi, este no es el momento ni el lugar para iniciar una pelea"- dijo Rin con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, todo esto se estaba saliendo de control y ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a la esposa de su sensei, y eso ya le estaba afectando a la Ninja medico.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en toda su vida había perdido el control. Por dios el era el capitán y ni si quiera estaba actuando como tal. Al ver el rostro de su novia se sintió peor que la basura, por lo que se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

"Rin, lo siento"- dijo Kakashi mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas .a Rin le sorprendió la acción de Kakashi, ya que el nunca actuaba de esa manera siempre era un poco distante y frío, pero ella sabia que no era por que no la quería, si no por lo que había pasado con su padre. Poco a poco lo estaba superando con su ayuda y la de sus compañeros, pero aun no era capaz de abrirse a ellos completamente

"esta bien Kakashi, pero yo no soy la única con la que debes disculparte"- dijo Rin con una sonrisa, mientras apuntaba hacia donde se encontraba Obito.

"tienes razón, ahorita vuelvo" y con eso Kakashi comenzó a caminar para ir con Obito.

"Obito"-llamo Kakashi.

Obito estaba de espaldas. Cuando escucho que su compañero lo llamaba. El se dio la vuelta y le contesto.-"que quieres Kakashi"

"Obito...yo...yo..."- maldición por que tiene que ser tan difícil disculpares con su amigo. Pensaba Kakashi.

Obito entendió lo que estaba tratando de decir, y como no tenían tiempo que perder tomo la decisión de facilitarle las cosas. Solo por esta vez, en cuanto terminaran con todo esto, se lo restregaría en la cara. "olvídalo Kakashi, no importa. Mejor vamos a concentrarnos en la misión"

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y los dos volvieron para reunirse con sus compañeras. Unos pasos antes de llegar Kakashi volvió a hablar "gracias"- su voz apenas se había escuchado, pero Obito lo había escuchado, ya estaba reconsiderando lo de restregárselo en la cara, pues siendo Kakashi debió haberle costado mucho decir eso, pero por otro lado cuantas oportunidades como esta se le presentaban.

Los cuatro shinobi ya se encontraban reunidos mientras que Kakashi les decía que era lo que iban a hacer, -"creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos"- dijo Kakashi.

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, actualmente no tenia ni tantita inspiración, pero los comentarios aunque no son muchos me animan a continuar la historia. Yo se que aveces es una lata dejar un comentario, por eso agradezco infinitamente a los que se toman la molestia de dejar uno._

_También quiero pedir disculpas por mi horrible ortografía, lo siento, pero no creo que la mejore. Una vez más lo siento._

_¿Ya saben quien es el enmascarado? En el capitulo pasado deje una pequeñísima pista y en el siguiente dejare otra. A ver si adivinad de quien se trata. Adiós y cuídense. Unas recomendaciones. _

_Escuchen rock_

_Vean anime_

_Lean mis fic_

_Y coman ramen._

BYE...atte...Uchiha Cecy o Cecy Uchiha en el FACE.


End file.
